


Just Hold On

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Alpha Erin Lindsay, Alpha Hailey Upton, Alpha Hank Voight, Alpha Matthew Casey, Alpha Wallace Boden, Alpha Will Halstead, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Natalie Manning, Beta Olivia Benson, Beta Sharon Goodwin, Erin is already in New York, Evan Halstead (OC) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hailey Upton is in Intelligence, Jay is Chicago PD's Damsel in Distress, M/M, Mpreg, Oh god what have I done xD, Omega Amanda Rollins, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omega Discrimination, Omega Jay Halstead, Omega Kelly Severide, Omega Rafael Barba, Omegaverse, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Rewrite, This should be better than Past Lives, can't change my mind, others will be revealed in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Revamp of Past Lives. Jay Halstead has always been a private person. Always keeping his professional and personal lives separate. When a case with Intelligence starts to shed light on his past and his deepest secrets, he doesn't know what to do. Lingering feelings for the one man that he shouldn't and a child to protect, Jay finds himself in a life changing situation. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Erin Lindsay/Amanda Rollins, Hailey Upton/Natalie Manning, Hank Voight/Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead/Original Male Character(s), Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Olivia Benson/William Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 143





	1. Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I am actually making a bigger change than before. So Erin Lindsay as already moved to New York in this because I really love Upton and I wanted to involve her but Erin will still be involved in this fic because I got a plot bunny and I just have to run with it! Let's just say that she moved sooner than before so we are basically going off script and she didn't almost lose her job, she chose on her own accord which I will explain in this chapter. 
> 
> Hailey Upton has already joined the Intelligence Unit (this is just a few months after and yes I'm kinda going by canon but not for very obvious reasons) and Antonio Dawson is back from his position at the prosecutor's office. 
> 
> Additional Notes: I'm also gonna go ahead and make this an A/B/O Universe cause it's so much of a hassle to make up medical terms and inaccuracies when this is so much easier plus I've actually rather enjoyed writing them lately. Jay and Erin are still best friends like in the original fic. This is technically a cross-over fic of Chicago PD, MED, Fire, and SVU. I also aged up Evan from four to six so he is an elementary school student but Clara Rogers is still his nanny.  
> If you have not read the original fic (Past Lives), you might not understand some of the chapter notes but that is completely okay. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I want to make this as great as I can and put as much focus in it as I can!
> 
> Dynamics  
> Alphas: Hank Voight, Adam Ruzek, Kevin Atwater, Alvin Olinski, Antonio Dawson, Will Halstead, Pat Halstead, Cornelius Rhodes, Claire Rhodes, Matthew Casey, Wallace Boden, Ethan Choi, Hailey Upton, Erin Lindsay, Dominick Carisi, Fin Tutuola, Christian Romano, Noah Porter-Benson, Evan Halstead plus more.
> 
> Betas: Kim Burgess, Sean Roman, Justin Voight, Camile Voight, Lexie Olinski, Natalie Manning, April Sexton, Maggie Lockwood, Noah Sexton, Olivia Benson, Sharon Goodwin, plus more.
> 
> Omegas: Jay Halstead, Connor Rhodes, Kelly Severide, Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba, plus more.

Jay wished he could say that mornings were easy. If he did, it would be an absolute lie. Mornings were absolutely hectic in his household from the minute he wakes up to the minute he walks out the door. Currently, he was standing in his kitchen, pouring coffee in his travel mug as he yelled out, "Five minutes, Evan! We have to go!"   
  
Putting some sugar and creamer in his coffee, he quickly stirred it and placed the lid on the steaming cup. He rushed out of the room, quickly locating his car keys and wallet. His gun was already safely holstered on his belt underneath his jacket along with his badge. "Daddy!" Evan screeched as he came barreling into the room, his blue eyes filled his tears.   
  
Jay kneeled down on the ground in front of the boy and placed his hands on his small arms. "Evan, buddy, what's wrong?" Jay questioned, automatically checking the boy for any signs of injuries.   
  
"I messed up my shoelaces." Evan whispered, looking down at his shoes through his brown curly hair. Jay smiled softly as he looked down at the boy's shoes. His left shoe was tied correctly while his right was a knotted mess. "I didn't mean too. I tried to fix it." Evan was still learning how to tie his shoelaces but still messed up from time to time.   
Jay only smiled as he shook his head. "Not a problem, buddy." He said as he undid the knot and retied the lace. "You're still learning. It happens."   
  
Evan sniffled as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm six... I'm supposed to be able too." He muttered, scuffing his shoe on the floor as he spoke. The older Halstead sighed. "I want to tie them like you."   
  
"I know buddy. You know, I couldn't tie my shoes right until I was seven. My mom had to tie them for me every day cause I kept messing up." Jay stated, smiling as Evan finally looked back up at him. "Everyone messes up until they get it right. Just keep trying and you will get it right, okay?" Evan nodded.   
  
Jay couldn't fight the smile that was coming to his face again. Evan had been showing signs of being an Alpha for the last year. Children all had small signs of what their secondary gender or dynamic would be from birth until they entered school. Most children presented their dynamic between ages seven and eight. Alphas tended to be very independent children, wanting to be able to do different tasks on their own. They were also very protective of their siblings, parents, or friends. Evan had been showing all the signs and Jay had no doubt in his mind that his son would be an Alpha when he presented.   
  
Jay, himself, was the dynamic Omega. Jay was proud to be an Omega. Omegas were the dynamic known for their 'nurturing souls' and drive to protect and care for others. He had presented at the age of seven in the middle of class when one of his classmates had gotten injured. His classmates used to tease him about how nurturing his was towards them. His father, at first, had been angry that his son had presented as the 'motherly' dynamic until his brother and mother had stepped in and put him in his place. It changed his father's view of him when he entered the Army and later joined the Police Academy. His father is what is known as a Traditional Alpha. They believed Omegas belonged at home caring for their Alpha or Beta mate and their children. Basically a homemaker or house wife or husband. His father had made it clear to him. Especially with Evan.   
  
Evan was born right before he entered the Police Academy and after he came home from overseas. Only a handful of people knew who Evan was to him. His father being one of those people. His older brother, Will, was the first to know. He wasn't sure what to do and he had called his brother when he was still in New York. His midwife and Omega doctor had been another. His best friend Mouse found out not long after Evan had been born. Connor Rhodes, Will's boyfriend and mate, had been told when Will decided to mate with the Omega. Kelly Severide, his best friend, found out completely by accident. When Kelly had a fight with his mate, Matthew Casey, he had came to Jay's apartment only to discover Evan at the door. Jay knew he couldn't cover it up due to the familial bond and scent shared between the two. Only three people knew who is pup's father is and those people being his father, brother, and Kelly.   
  
The only person from the Intelligence Unit to know was Erin Lindsay. She had been his partner for years and it had came as a shock to her when she found out. Like the situation with Kelly, Erin had found out completely by accident. Jay begged her to keep him a secret. It hadn't taken long to talk her into it. After Nadia DeCotis' death, she had decided to move to New York with a job offer for the FBI. Jay knew that she had mated with one of the detectives of the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. He had met her once on the case involving Erin's brother. He had called it when they had went to New York during the case with Erin's brother, Teddy. Amanda Rollins had been the Omega who managed to weave her way into Erin's heart. She played a part in Erin's decision to leave Intelligence and Chicago and go to New York. Thankfully, they still talked on the phone and Skype at least once a week since her departure.   
  
After Erin's departure, Jay had gotten another partner. Hailey Upton. Hailey is also an Alpha just like Erin. She is a hell of a detective if Jay could shout it to the world. Jay hadn't seen someone challenge their boss in the way that she did. It had taken a while for him to get comfortable with her but Upton managed it. She was caring and compassionate. Protective and fierce just like an Alpha. He hated the fact that Erin was leaving for New York but knew it was best for her. She was starting to spiral out of control and with Hank's advice she had taken the job offer. Jay didn't want another partner but Hailey had proved him wrong. While she wasn't Erin, they were slowly creating a bond.   
Hailey reminded him a lot of Evan. The same type of mannerisms displayed between the two. Evan was his world and he would do anything to protect him. Even after long nights at work, Evan's smile could change all of it. Evan was his child. His pup. He would do anything for him.   
Evan wore that same smile in that moment as he stared up at his father with his freshly tied shoelaces. It pained him knowing that his son was having nightmares recently. There was nothing he could do to stop it but he could console him. Evan would tell him on those nights that he would smile and tell Jay that he was okay. Yet, the child still asked to sleep next to him.   
  
Jay smiled back at the boy and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, grab your bag and jacket and let's get going." Evan nodded at him, running off to the closest to grab what he needed before joining his father at the door. Once they were both loaded up into the car, Jay backed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Evan's school. "Alright, remember after school to go to Clara's house and I will get you once I get off." Clara Rogers had been Evan's nanny since he was a month old and when Jay decided to return back to work. He had found her thanks to his father. She had been an old friend of his mother's. According to his father, Clara would watch both him and his brother when his mother had errands to run and needed a break from the two hyperactive pups.  
  
Evan hummed in response but didn't look away from the window. This behavior hadn't been unusual lately. Every time that Evan had one of his nightmares, he would be quiet like this. It worried him. Evan was such an outgoing child that this wasn't normal. Concern filled him every single time he watched his son do this.  
  
It didn't take long before Jay was pulling into Evan's elementary school. Pulling into the drop off lane, he parked the car and hopped out of the front seat. Moving around the truck, he walked over to the door that closed his son inside of the car. Evan was already unbuckled out of his seat as Jay opened the door. "Have fun, Evan." Evan jumped out of the car, adjusting his backpack on his back as he rushed towards the entrance. Jay gave a small chuckle as he called out, "I love you."   
  
Evan smiled as he turned his head to face his father, calling out with, "I love you too, Daddy." Jay watched as Evan disappeared in the mass of bodies before he turned on his heel and got back into the driver's seat. He paused as his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the device out and clicked the accept button.   
  
"Halstead." He said quickly, starting the car and shifting the gear and pulling out of the lane.   
  
_"Hey, Jay. I'm sending you an address to meet the team at."_ It was Voight. Jay felt his stomach tightened as the gravelly voice came through the phone. The Omega took in a deep breath to force the feeling down before he gave his boss a reply.   
  
"Alright. I'll meet you there." With a click of the screen, he hung up and pulled up his messages. Reading the address, he placed his phone back in his pocket and drove out of the parking lot. He recognized the address almost immediately. Riverton Apartments on the edge of Canaryville.   
  
It didn't take long before he was arriving at the location of the crime scene. From first glance, he could see that the rest of the team had already arrived. Hailey was talking with Ruzek and Atwater with Kim and Antonio off to the side talking with Voight and Olinsky. He parked his truck next to the car that he quickly identified as Hailey's and hopped out with the door closing behind him.   
  
Walking over to the rest of his team, a bad feeling came to the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. Hailey was the first to notice his presence and motioned him over. "What do we got?" He questioned, stuffing his cold hands into his pockets.   
  
"Our victim is Hadley Sawyer, shot execution style to the head." Hailey stated, motioning for the others to follow her. They entered through the main doors and went down the hall before stopping at where a body was covered by a white sheet. A grim look was settled on her face as she looked down at the sheet covered body. "He was a patrolmen at the 27th district."   
  
Something about the man's name bugged him. He knew the name but couldn't place the face. Jay kneeled down, reaching out almost hesitantly before finally pulling the cloth away from the victim. "Son of a bitch." He whispered. Behind Sawyer's head was an H written in blood.   
  
Hailey, Ruzek, and Atwater traded looks before looking back down to the kneeling Omega. They could feel the distress starting to come off of him. "Jay?" Hailey asked, her voice soft as she kneeled down next to him.   
  
"I knew him. He was my partner when I was a patrolmen when I first left the Academy." Jay muttered. Hadley Sawyer was a Beta middle aged man. He had been a fresh cop out of the Academy when he had met the patrolmen. They weren't together long before he had been pulled into undercover work. "Our first call working together was to this exact place. A young boy had gone missing but he had just ran off to a friend's house."   
  
Hailey released calming pheromones before placing her hand on the upper part of her partner's back. "I'm sorry, Jay." The Alpha looked up to the others with a knowing look. There was something else that Jay wasn't telling them but none of them were going to push it. If Jay thought they needed to know, he would tell them.  
  
Jay only shook his head. "I didn't know him that well." It wasn't necessarily a lie. He had only worked with Sawyer for a month before transferring. He knew the man had been good police and by the books. Sawyer had been the complete opposite of Voight. Voight wasn't afraid to go off script to get the job done. "Has his wife been notified?"   
  
"Patrol went once we made the ID." Ruzek stated, moving from behind the detective to pull the sheet back over the fallen cop. "Homicide is sending over files about two other cases that are similar to this. It took a little talking to but Voight took over the case due to Sawyer."   
  
Jay looked away from the Sawyer's body back up to the wall, his gaze lingering on the bloody H that was directly in front of him. The letter wasn't settling right. He knew in his gut something was wrong about it. While he couldn't pin point what it was, he did know that it wasn't good. "The H on the wall. Is this new or is it connected to the other two cases."   
  
Ruzek muttered under his breath for a moment as he flipped through his memo book to the page he needed. "The homicide detective that was here said that they made the connection because of it. There were two other letters left at the other two crimes scenes. The first murder happened at Valentino Bar in Beverly. The victims name was Matthew Colace and the letter J left by him." He paused for a moment, flipping the page before continuing, "Victim number two was murdered found in a warehouse in Canaryville. His name was Charles Martin with the M beside him. All letters were in the victims' blood and all shot execution style."   
  
Jay's blood ran cold as Ruzek finished talking. This could not be happening. Not now. Flashes of mental pictures of all the locations came to his mind as he took in a deep breath to keep himself calm. He knew exactly what was going on and it was his worst nightmare.   
  
"Jay?" Ruzek's voice cut through, snapping Jay out of his own mind. "You okay?"  
  
Jay nodded, more quickly than he meant too. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep much last night." Ruzek and Hailey looked to each other, already knowing that it was a clear lie. As much as Jay could easily lie and cover it up, the way that he was reacting was showing all over him. His scent had started to change the moment that Ruzek had mentioned the bar. "Um, I'll be right back."   
  
Jay wasn't sure where his feet were carrying him. His body was moving completely on its own. He could hear the footsteps behind him and he immediately knew exactly who it was. "Jay, wait." Hailey called out, grabbing ahold of Jay's arm to get him to stop. The Omega halted underneath the command, Hailey immediately had a guilt ridden expression on her face as she realized what she had done. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's fine." He muttered. He knew that Hailey didn't use Alpha commands unless if she had too. In this case, Jay wouldn't of stopped anyway so he couldn't exactly be mad.   
Hailey looked at her partner, the concern written over her face as she surveyed the Omega. "What is going on? You went pale in there once Ruzek told you about the other victims."   
  
Jay scuffled his feet on the ground, looking over his shoulder to the rest of his team who were still talking among the other officers on the scene. He looked back over to the Alpha and whispered, "Not here." Hailey cocked her eyebrow as she watched Jay walk over to Voight.   
  
"Hey, Voight. I need to talk with a CI that I think will help with this case. I'm going to take Hailey with me." Jay said, hoping his voice didn't give away that he was lying to his boss. Voight gave him the look that Jay and Erin had dubbed the "Voight Stare" before he nodded.   
  
"Okay, let me know if they have anything." Voight replied. It was clear to the Omega that Voight didn't completely believe Jay's half assed lie but yet he didn't say anything. Jay only nodded his head, making his exit away from the Alpha as quick as possible. The pit of his stomach doing flips again just from looking at the man. He mentally slapped himself as he grabbed Hailey's arm and rushed towards his truck. Holes were practically being burned into his back but he refused to look back over towards Voight. He refused to look guilty, even though he had lied to the man.   
  
Voight was a man of many talents. One of those being, reading right through someone's bullshit. He was also one of the most protective Alphas that Jay had ever met. The man would bend over backwards to protect those around him and his city.   
  
Jay finally exhaled the air that he didn't even notice that he was holding the minute he closed the truck door. If he is right about what he was thinking, his son was not safe. He also knew that he couldn't just take his son out of school off of a feeling. That didn't mean that he couldn't drop in and see him.   
  
"Jay? Where are we going?" Hailey questioned, putting her seat belt on as Jay started the truck and took off down the road. The distress continued to come off of the Omega in waves. Whatever was bothering him was not good at all. Jay hardly ever allowed his pheromones to seep through and ninety nine percent of the time he wore scent blockers just on the fact he was an Omega. An Omega being a cop wasn't rare but it was still uncommon. Most Omegas tended to stay away from field duty as a cop because of the risks that came with being an Omega working the streets even if it was under the protection of the shield. "If you don't start talking, I'm going to handcuff you to this truck and make you talk." She refused to use another command on him. It wouldn't help the situation. It had slipped before but it had worked. Jay wasn't a trusting person and if she slipped up now, he would never open up to her.   
  
Jay still hadn't spoken a word when she looked at her phone. They had been driving for almost twenty minutes already before Jay pulled off the road. The Alpha looked over to Jay in confusion. "What are we doing at an elementary school?"   
  
Jay took in a shaky breath as he put the truck in park and looked over to the blonde. "Before we go in..." He paused, Hailey's full attention now on him as her face turned from concern to attentive. It felt as if all the words had left him, his mouth going dry as his gaze settled on his partner.   
  
"Jay, I know I'm not Erin but I am your partner. What ever it is, you can trust me with it. If its something to do with the case, you need to tell me so I can help." Hailey stated with sincerity. "You need to talk to someone, Jay. I'll call Erin if I need too."   
  
Now that was definitely a threat but it worked.   
  
The Omega sucked in a breath, looking back over to Hailey before finally saying, "Hailey, this case. It isn't settling right with me."   
  
Hailey gave a soft smile. "I can understand that, a fellow officer just got murdered." The Alpha said softly.   
  
Jay shook his head. "It's not just Sawyer that isn't right. It's everything Ruzek said. The victims, the places, the letters..." He watched as the confusion than understanding flashed over Hailey's face. "I know them all. I knew all the victims. I've been to all those places. I don't even have to know what warehouse it is but at the same time I do."   
Hailey frowned. "Jay, slow down. What exactly are you talking about?"   
  
The Omega paused, thinking for a moment trying to clear his head to explain this right. "Valentino Bar, I used to frequent there when I came home from overseas. Matthew Colace had been the bartender there for years." He paused, waiting for Hailey to say something. When she didn't, he continued, "Charles Martin used to be a drug dealer who worked Canaryville, the warehouse was their base of operations. Than of course you know what I know about Hadley Sawyer."   
  
Hailey nodded, taking in the information. "That doesn't explain the letters or the second victim. How did you know him?" The question came out hesitantly, as if she didn't want to know the answer.   
  
"Charles... worked underneath my..." He stopped, his hands shaking at the thought of what he was about to tell Hailey. Only three people knew about him, not even Erin. He managed to keep that part away from her. "Ex-boyfriend. He ran the streets of Canaryville for him." Jay stopped again, watching as Hailey's eyes widen in surprise. "The letters... are my letters of my initials. My full name is Jay Michael Halstead." He listened as Hailey whispered the three letters as she slumped back in the seat. "I got mixed in some pretty bad stuff. I was messed up when I came home. That's how I met him."   
  
Hailey muttered underneath her breath before she looked back over to the Omega. "So you think the case is connected to you." She stated, not even questioning Jay's judgement. "Alright, why are we at a school?"   
  
Jay gave her a grin. "I think you already know."   
  
The Alpha smiled back. "I'm don't like assuming things."   
  
Neither said another word as they exited the truck and headed towards the entrance of the school. Their walk was quiet as Jay walked up to the main office, smiling at the secretary. "Hello, Mr. Halstead. How can I help you today?"   
  
Jay smiled back to her. "I need to pull Evan Halstead out of school for the day." He stated. "We have a family emergency."   
  
The secretary nodded and picked up the phone next to her computer to page for the child. "Yes, Ms. Jeffries, I need Evan to report to the office for a check out." She hung up the phone after a moment and smiled to the detectives. "He'll be here in a moment."   
  
"Thank you." Jay replied, as he pushed away from the desk and walked over to the nearby benches.   
  
Hailey wore a smile on her face at the grin that was plastered over the Omega's face. "So, who is Evan, Mr. Halstead?"   
  
Jay couldn't stop the chuckle that left him. "He's my son." Hailey nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Jay already knew the question that was on the tip of his partner's tongue. He sighed, already knowing that he could no longer hide it at this point. "Yes, my ex-boyfriend is his father. No his father doesn't know he exists." Jay quickly explained.   
  
Hailey hummed. "Are you sure about that?"   
  
Before Jay could answer, a shout from down the end of the hall caught both of their attention. "Daddy!" Evan's curly hair bounced as he ran down the hall with his backpack flying behind him.   
  
"Don't run in the halls." Jay called out, causing Evan to break from his run to a walk. "That's better." Evan smiled to him as he got up to his father.   
  
"Who is she, daddy?" Evan questioned, his eyes falling on Hailey. Hailey gave him a small wave. "She's pretty. Just like Aunt Erin."   
  
Jay's face was physically hurting from how large his smile was. "This is my partner from work, buddy." He said, ruffling Evan's head of curls.  
  
"I'm Hailey Upton." The Alpha female stated. "Like your daddy said, I'm his partner."   
  
Evan's face broke out into a smile. "So you fight the bad guys together!"   
  
"Exactly." Hailey said, sending a wink at to the child.   
  
The younger Halstead let out a laugh as he turned back to face his father. "Where are we going?"   
  
Jay took in a deep breath as he kneeled down in front of his son. "Something came up at work, so you are coming to the district with me and Hailey, okay?"   
  
Exiting the school, the three headed back towards Jay's truck. Evan walked a few feet ahead of the detectives but close enough that Jay didn't say anything about the distance. Hailey took in a deep breath which caused Jay to look at her. "Jay, I know you had your reasoning for hiding him from us but what are you going to do now? Are you going to tell Voight?" She questioned once they got to the truck. Jay didn't say anything as he got Evan strapped into the back.  
  
Closing the door, he turned back to face the Alpha. "I can't be sure but I just have this gut feeling that something is wrong. I should have told the team a long time ago. Erin wanted me too but I dunno... I guess I was worried that they would look at me different."   
  
Hailey snorted. "I highly doubt that. Voight, Al, and Antonio all have kids. You think they would look at you differently because unlike them you were the one who gave birth to your kid? That's kinda what Omegas do."   
  
Jay released a soft sigh. "You're right. Now I got to explain to Voight my CI is actually my son I just pulled out of school off of a hunch."   
  
The Alpha laughed along with him as they got into the truck. Hailey pulled her phone from her pocket, her eyes scanning over the messages before putting it back in her jacket. "They are heading back to the district." She paused, looking back over to Jay. "Do you honestly think Evan's father could do this?" Jay looked around to anywhere but Hailey. The Alpha seemed to pick up on the behavior, knowing what Jay was going to say. "If you are correct, you need to tell Voight immediately."   
  
Jay exhaled sharply. "I know, and his reaction... I'm not looking forward to that." 


	2. Don't Let It Break Your Heart (by Louis Tomlinson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Evan's identity reveal to Hailey, Jay finds himself in Voight's office revealing the past he left behind. On the verge of a break down, Alvin is Jay's form of comfort while the others hit the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome back to Just Hold On. Alright so I know some people weren't so happy that I changed it to Omegaverse when I revamped it. Their dynamics are mostly going to be in the background and I'm not going to force it down your throats or anything. I know I had kinda a good set up with explaining Jay's womb but it felt better to go the route of doing Omegaverse. Yes, most of Intelligence are going to be Alphas (literally all of them but Kim and Jay are Alphas) and Jay is the only person in Intelligence that is an Omega but not the only cop at the 21st. Heats/ruts in normal Omegaverse are gonna basically be nonexistent here. Like they have more control of their dynamics and can attend work when they are having these. 
> 
> Ruts for Alphas Female/Male and Beta Males: Basically it makes them on edge and they can get angry pretty easily but most people who are in the police/firefighters/doctors are trained and take medication to where they can control their symptoms better. It does heighten their sex drive but not to the point they literally have to have sex to make it go away.
> 
> Heats for Beta Females and Omega Males/Females: I make it very similar to a woman's time of the month. They get hungry easier, have certain cravings (like for me I crave sweets and chocolate), they get fatigued easily. Yes, they also have a heightened sex drive but its not like in most Omegaverse where they are basically down for the count and out of their minds in lust. Like Alphas and Beta Males, they have training and take medication to tone down the symptoms and can also attend work like normal. (Like a female still goes to school or work even if they are on their time of the month.)
> 
> Additional Notes: Erin WILL be apart of the story and not just mentioned, especially cause there is one part of Past Lives I just NEED to be included in here. I have every intention of bringing her in (we will be seeing her within a few chapters) but I do really love Hailey and I just had to bring her in too. Unlike Past Lives, Erin is with Amanda Rollins from SVU and Nadia is already dead from her canon death on the show. If anyone asks, Nadia was also an Omega. Some of the things that Erin did in Past Lives will be taken over by other characters. One of them being Hailey. On the other note, Mouse has already gone back overseas to do another tour. 
> 
> I'm going to attempt to finish my original write of Past Lives for my other readers of Fanfiction net, I don't know how well I'm gonna manage it cause every time I sit down to even try I literally just stare at my computer for hours. I'm definitely going to try cause I really do like my write of Past Lives but I'm doing the revamp. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able too sadly. While they are kinda the same, they will be different for obvious reasons such as the Omegaverse side. However, this one is my main priority.
> 
> This chapter takes place the exact same day as the first chapter. All chapters are names of songs, I am including their singers as well or whichever movie it is from. It will kinda play a feel of what the chapter is like.

Jay's mind raced on the trip to the 21st District. In all honesty, he was terrified of what Voight was going to say to him the minute that Jay told him everything. You never really knew what kind of reaction that Voight would have to situations. It's usually either extremely pissed off or overly protective. Sometimes you get lucky and he gets pissed off that you kept it from him than he gets protective.   
  
Hank Voight is what Jay would described as a true Alpha. The man was fierce and loyal to a fault. His protectiveness and willingness to fight for those around him was higher than anyone else that Jay had ever seen. Voight did everything in his power to protect his team and honestly, Jay couldn't be more thankful for him. Voight had been there for him in situations when he didn't have anyone else. He was also the man who wanted them to be able to figure it out on their own before he got involved.   
  
His heart was racing as they pulled up to the district. Putting his truck in park, he remained frozen in his seat as he looked at the front of the building. In that one moment, everything hit him. He was actually about to do this. He was about to tell Voight everything. His team was going to find out find soon after. Everything that he had been trying to keep under wraps was going to be coming out. If only Erin were here.  
  
Hailey immediately caught up on the hesitiation, reaching over and placing her hand on his knee causing him to look over to her. "It will be okay, Jay. I don't think Voight is going to be too upset over it. I think he will care more about the why than the fact that you hide it from him for so long. Voight is more understanding than he leads on." Hailey stated, smiling at him as Jay's face cracked into a grin.   
  
"That's something that Erin told me before she left for New York." Jay muttered. God, he missed Erin. He knew she had to leave but it didn't mean that he didn't miss her all the time. Mouse had been back overseas for a couple of years now. Thank god, he still had Kelly, his brother, and his team. He didn't know how he could do this without them.   
Hailey still had a soft smile on her face as they just sat in silence. "From the short time I had with Erin, she is the type of person who wants the best for people. I think she had that in mind when she tried to get you to speak to Voight." She paused, looking over her shoulder to Evan who was reading a book from his bag. "I think we should go in now."  
Jay let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, let's do this." His voice filled with a new found confidence as he hopped out of the truck and rounded the car to get to Evan's door. Evan already had himself unbuckled himself and was facing Jay when the older Halstead opened the door. Evan hopped to the ground and dashed off to the door as soon as Jay had the car door closed and locked. Hailey stood directly next to Jay as they walked up the steps and towards the entrance of the district.   
  
Once inside, Jay kneeled down in front of his son. "What's going on, daddy?" The concern was clear on Evan's face as he looked up at the Omega.   
  
Jay gave a soft smile as he moved some of Evan's curls out of his face. "I need to go speak with my Sargeant for a moment but I want you to stay with Sargent Platt for a moment. I will tell you everything you need to know when we get home okay?" He stated as Evan nodded. Jay stood back up to his full height and turned on his heel to walk over to Platt, who had been eyeing him since the minute he had walked into the district. Hailey hung back towards the entrance of Intelligence and waited patiently for Jay to finish what he needed to do.   
  
Trudy wore a knowing look as Jay got to the counter and leaned against it. One thing about Trudy that Jay loved but hated at the same time is the fact she seemed to know everything before you could tell her. Jay liked to joke that she was the district mom since she watched over everyone and everyone gave her the respect she rightfully deserved.   
"Detective Halstead." Trudy said, her voice full of authority as she looked down at him. "Care to tell me what exactly is going on?"   
  
Jay felt the knot in his throat from the intensity of the gaze. Trudy Platt is a Beta who had busted her ass to get in the position she is now. She held the authority and respect of an Alpha but was caring and nurturing of an Omega which she didn't often show. Trudy happened to be a lot like Voight. She is extremely protective of the ones she works with but she wouldn't coddle them. She wanted them to figure it out for themselves but would be there for guidance when they needed it. "Um, Sarge, do you mind Evan sitting down here with you for a minute? If you don't mind calling my brother or dad to come get him." Jay questioned. Trudy looked between Jay and Evan, who was holding on tightly to Jay's leg, and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, he can sit over on the bench and I'll keep an eye on him." She replied. Jay nodded. "I'm going to take a guess and say that Evan is your son." Once again Jay nodded.   
  
"It's a long story but I need to go explain some things to Voight but I don't want to take him up there just yet." Jay stated. He looked away from Trudy for a moment and looked over to his son. "Alright, buddy. I need you to go sit over on the bench for a few minutes until Uncle Will or Papa come to get you. I got some things I need to do upstairs."  
  
Evan smiled up at him with a toothy grin, nodding his head. "Okay, daddy." He whispered, padding over to the bench and taking a seat. The boy opened up his backpack and pulled out a book and opened it up.   
  
Jay took a deep breath and looked over to Trudy. "Thanks, Sarge."   
  
He heard the woman say a quick you're welcome as he walked over to the stairs and followed Hailey up the steps. His heart pounded against his chest as he made his way up the stairs and into Intelligence. The others were already busy at work at their desks, but he could hear Ruzek and Atwater swapping information as he passed by them. Each of them glimpsed up as Hailey got to her desk and Jay didn't sit down. This alone caught their attention as Jay stopped at Voight's office door. Voight had his back turned to the door with a case file in hand.   
  
The palms of his hands were sweating as he reached up and tapped on the frame, gaining the man's attention from the papers in his hands. "What can I do for you, Halstead?" Jay had to force down the flutter that he felt come to his stomach as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Um, Sarge... I need to talk to you." Jay muttered, his voice came out weak compared to the normal confidence it held whenever he spoke. Voight gave him a puzzled look as he took a seat and motioned towards the couch across from his desk. The Sargeant didn't say anything as Jay inhaled and exhaled deeply before starting, "This case... I think it's connected to me." Voight folded his hands together and leaned forward on his desk. His full attention completely on Jay as the younger man spoke. "It all started after I came home from Afganistan. My mother was extremely ill and passed away not long after I got back and with everything... I just couldn't take it anymore..." He paused, refusing to meet Voight in the eyes as he leveled out his breathing. "I went to Valentino's Bar. I met the first victim there, he was the bartender. I was only twenty at the time but he knew. He still served me anyway. He knew my mom and what was going on." Stopping once more, Voight got up from his chair and rounded the table before taking a seat on the couch next to the detective. "Will was in New York... I didn't have a good relationship with my father at the time... Mouse had gone off and done his own thing... I was alone... until I met Chris." A small smile came to his face as he felt Voight's hand land on his lower back. His skin feeling as if it was on fire where the older man's hand sat. "Chris... he was everything an Omega like me could dream of. He was an Alpha, strong, protective... he didn't treat me like I was property. I met him at the bar."  
  
Voight made a noise, pulling Jay's attention over to him. "So how does this connect you to this case?"   
  
Jay frowned, leaning his head on his hands as he looked over to the Sargent. "The second victim worked with Chris... I didn't find out until seven years ago but Chris was a drug dealer who worked out of Canaryville. I was in the middle of going through the Academy... I was training to be a cop and couldn't realize the man I was sleeping with was a criminal." He paused, taking another breath, "He worked out of the warehouse that the second victim's body was found at."   
  
Voight nodded, taking in the information. His face didn't change to anger or the normal stone cold stare. Instead his gaze was soft and reassuring. "Ruzek told me about Sawyer. He had been your partner when you left the academy, right?"   
  
Jay nodded. "Yeah, he was. Riverton Apartments had been the location of our first call. A little boy was missing... he was fine just at a friend's house but I had ran into Chris there. I had left him after I found out about the drugs... I couldn't.... I..." His throat closed up around the words as Jay tried to will himself to talk. Voight reached out, running his palm over Jay's arm.   
  
"You can tell me, Jay. This team will protect you... I will protect you." Voight stated, his voice gruff. Jay's heart skipped a beat as he looked into Voight's soft brown eyes before nodding.   
  
"I couldn't have my baby around that. I was becoming a cop to protect people. I should of turned him in but I didn't. He had left Chicago after the confrontation at Riverton." Jay stated. He had seen the flash of surprise on Voight's face as he mentioned Evan. "I gave birth to my son.. Evan, while I was in the academy. We were still in the early parts of the classes so they let me slid through. They put my pregnancy in a sealed file because of my Omega status. Only a few people have access to the file. The less people who knew.. the better."   
  
Voight wore a knowing look on his face as Jay looked back up at him. The man's expression wasn't easy to read but from what Jay could tell is that he understood. "So this Chris guy is your son's father?"   
  
"Mhm. Chris is Evan's father. I never told him about Evan. I found out I was pregnant after I had already left him." Jay stopped, a smile coming to his face. "I had no where to go so I sucked up my pride and turned back to my father. He took my pregnancy surprisingly well. I told him everything. I was terrified. My father didn't want me going into the academy. He wanted me to stay home with Evan cause that's what Omegas do. Omegas stay home and raise their kids. I didn't want that."  
  
Jay felt the smile on his face grow bigger as he saw the grin on Voight's face. "You are not someone who can be forced into the status quo. I only know of a handful of Omegas who not only served their country in the military but also turned around to become police." Voight stated, his other hand still firmly against the curve of Jay's spine. "Why didn't you tell me about your son?" The man's face turned from soft to stern in the matter of seconds. "I need to know why you decided to hide this from us. From me. You know full well that I would do everything in my power to protect you and your son. So why?"   
  
Jay bit his lip. He didn't even know exactly why he had kept Evan a secret for so long from his team. From Voight. "Honestly, Hank. I don't know. I had sworn everyone who knew into secrecy. I guess I got so used to keeping him a secret because of Chris that I didn't think about telling the team... or you..." Jay muttered, waves of distress coming off of him in waves. A calming feeling flooded over him as he could smell the soothing pheromones in the air. "Chris... I watched as he ordered a man to be beat to death. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do... that's why I went home. Apart of me knew my dad wouldn't turn his back on either of us. My father might be a traditional Alpha but he wouldn't let anyone hurt his family. It had been my dad's idea that Evan should be a need to know basis."   
  
Voight sighed softly, his hands moving from their respective spots on Jay's body to cradle the younger man's face in his hands. "Who all knows, just in case Chris does know about Evan so we can warn them if Chris is involved in this."   
  
Jay took a deep breath, nodding his head. "Of course my father, Will, Connor Rhodes, Mouse but he's deployed so Chris wouldn't be able to get to him... Kelly Severide, so maybe Matthew Casey but I don't think Kelly would tell him. Erin and Amanda Rollins." The detective stated.   
  
A flash of shock came over Voight's face before the man nodded. "Of course Erin would know. She has always been presistant." Voight stated, his thumbs brushing over Jay's cheek bones as he drew circles into the skin.   
  
"She kinda found out by accident." He paused, a smile coming to his face. He didn't realize that he had leaned into Voight's hand as Voight's gaze grew softer. "Erin wanted me to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had been hiding it for so long. Hailey found out this morning and Trudy just a little ago."   
  
"Evan was this supposive CI you were going to talk to this morning." Jay nodded, his breathing picking up. Voight shushed him quietly. "Jay, it's okay. You were doing what you thought was best for your son. I can't condemn you for that." Forcing Jay to look him square in the eye, Voight continued. "Now, in your honest opinion, do you think that Chris might be involved?"   
  
Jay nodded almost as soon as the words left the older man's mouth. "Without a doubt, Sarge."  
  
Voight nodded. "Okay, do you know his last name?"   
  
"Winters."   
  
A knock on the door pulled both of their attention away from each other and to the door. Voight pulled his hands away from the detective and sat up to his full height as the door finally opened. Ruzek popped his head in, saying a quick apology as he looked between the two. "Sorry to interrupt, Sarge but there has been another murder that patrol thinks is connected to our case."

  
Voight and Jay shared looks before getting off of the couch and leaving the office behind Ruzek. Antonio was already standing at the whiteboard placing pictures on the board as Atwater handed files inbetween the rest of the team. The man walked over to Jay and Voight as they joined the group, handing them each one before turning back to face Antonio. 

  
"CSU just sent these files over. Robbery and Homicide had been the first to respond after patrol called it in. Time of death was placed about four hours after Sawyer's body had been found." Antonio stated, moving out of the way of the board. Jay completely froze as his gaze landed on the picture of the victim. 

  
Hailey placed herself between Jay and the picture, effectively taking his attention away from the picture. "The victim's name was Jakab Romano-Gilman. He was a business man who was co-owner of Romano's, an Italian resturant in Canaryville and was also an Assistant District Attorney alongside ADA Peter Stone." She stated, her eyes locked onto Jay as she watched his body language completely change. "Unlike the other victims who were shot execution style, Gilman was shot once in the head and ten times in the chest." She stopped lookiing over to Kim.

"A card was left on the body, instead of a letter. It was a word." Kim started, moving forward and holding out a photograph of a vintage looking card with a statue of an angel. Jay immediately recognized the statue as the Italian God of Love, Anteros. Written across the picture in familiar handwriting said: _Bell'angelo._ "The word is Italian for--"   
  
She couldn't finish speaking as Jay's voice cut through, timid and shaky. "Beautiful angel." The room was in silence as Jay's gaze moved back to the picture of the victim, his stomach knotting up as the blood drained from his face.   
  
Ruzek frowned as he looked from Jay to where the man was looking and back to him. "You know Italian?"  
  
Jay shook his head, his gaze moving between the rest of his team. "I-I gotta go." He muttered, backing up and rushing off towards the stairs to the back entrance of Intelligence.   
  
Hailey moved to follow after him but stopped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. "Let him go." Voight muttered. The team's attention was now on Voight as he looked among them. "Burgess, Atwater, and Ruzek, go to the crime scene of the latest victim and talk with the patrol officers and Robbery Homicide Detectives that had responded. Dawson, Upton, my office." He instructed. The others nodded and went to do their respective tasks as Voight stopped in front of Olinsky. Neither had to say a word to each other. Voight walked over to his office as Olinsky walked towards the hall towards the back of Intelligence.   
  
Voight walked into his office, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, Dawson immediately started to speak, "Voight, what is going on? Is this about Halstead? You saw him just a couple of minutes ago. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Sawyer had been his partner before he went into undercover work. His initials match the letters from the crime scenes." The Latino man rambled, looking between the two other Alphas in the room. "I've never seen Jay act like this before and I've known him before he came into Intelligence." The worry was clear on Antonio's face. Just from Dawson's conclusions, Voight knew Antonio was going to be the man to do this job.   
  
"We don't know that for sure but Halstead thinks he is linked to this case somehow. Antonio, you have a CI in Canaryville right?" Voight questioned. Antonio nodded, remaining quiet as the Sargent looked over to Hailey. "Upton, I need you to go speak to Pat Halstead, Jay's father and his brother, Will. I want you both to get as much information on a man named Chris Winters as you can get." The Alpha stated.  
  
"Alright, I'll get in touch with her." Antonio said, leaving the office as he pulled out his phone leaving just Hailey and Voight.   
  
"Sarge, is Jay going to be okay?" The question caught Voight off guard. The look on Hailey's face was unreadable as the Sargent matched his gaze to hers.   
  
"He will be." Were the only words that he could muster. 

* * *

  
The blue eyed detective felt as if he couldn't breathe as he rushed out of District 21. He made it to the back of the building and braced himself on the wall as all everything that had been in his stomach came lurching out of his mouth and onto the ground. He gagged as the bile spilled out of his mouth as he heaved. Jay jumped as he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder. His body reacted instantly as he turned and swung blindly. His hand was caught in a gentle yet firm grip.  
  
"Hey kid, it's just me." _Al?_ "Calm down, you're okay." Jay didn't even notice he was hyperventilating until he was lowered gently to the ground with his back against the brick wall. "Breathe, Jay." Alvin's calming voice was soothing. Alvin was one of the Alphas who had the ability to calm someone with just their voice instead of releasing pheromones upon instinct. The two detectives sat next to each other as Alvin continued to speak softly to the Omega as the younger man forced himself to even out his breathing. "Kid, you know you can tell me anything. Whenever you're ready, you know where to find me."  
  
Alvin pushed himself off of the ground and went to walk away, knowing full well that Jay doesn't like anyone seeing him in such a vulnerable position. Thankfully, Jay was at least calm once more. The younger man remained sitting on the ground, looking up towards the sky as he continued to breathe in and out in even intervals. The senior detective had his suspicions about the case just from Jay's reactions since he watched the younger detective leave the Sawyer crime scene. The unspoken words between himself and Hank had been all he needed to know that there was something deeper going on. "Al, wait." The elder detective stopped and looked back at the blue eyed man. "Better now than never." Olinsky moved back and took his spot next to Jay once more.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything now. I know something's been up with you since this morning. I've been a cop for a really long time. Probably before you were even born." Both Alvin and Jay cracked up as the Alpha stopped speaking. Alvin placed his hand on Jay's knee, giving a reassuring squeeze. Olinsky smiled and leaned back against the bricks with his arms propped up on his knees, his hand still settled on it's place on Jay's knee. The gesture was common among Alphas and Omegas who were close together. Hank often told him that Intelligence was a pack and would always be. Even the former members of Intelligence were still considered apart of the pack such as Erin, Mouse, Nadia, and Jewels. Alvin turned his head, looking over to the still slightly pale face of the younger man. "So what's going on with you, Jay?"  
  
Jay took a breath and looked towards the wall across from them. "This case... it's about me. I know it is. Everything about this case points to me. I knew all the victims, I've been to each crime scene before... the letters... bell'angelo. All of it." Alvin stayed quiet as the man spoke softly. "If I'm being targeted, I can deal with that. I've done it before. I can't now. Not when..." The younger detective's voice trailed off. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut and harshly wiped them away. "Not when my son's life might be at risk."   
  
"You know we would never let that happen. Hank would freeze hell over before he ever let anything happen to you." Alvin whispered. "I had a sinking feeling that you were hiding something like that from us but I'm not one of pry. I would rather you feel comfortable enough to tell me instead of me pressuring it out of you. The way you act sometimes on cases is the same way I acted when Lexie as little."  
  
Jay looked over to the older man in surprise at a loss for words. Of course of all people, Alvin would know. "Only a few people know about him, Al. His name is Evan and he's the light of my life."  
  
Alvin took a deep breath, removing his hand from Jay's knee and placing his arm over Jay's shoulders. "Jay, I've met a lot of Omegas in my life. Most of them have one particular trait in common." He paused, watching the curiosity flash over Jay's face. "Their instincts to do anything to protect their children. One thing I know is that an Omega is one hundred times scarier than any Alpha or Beta when it comes to their children. If you think anyone in Intelligence would think of you differently because you are different than them, you are crazy. If you think that any one of them would be angry with you for hiding Evan, you are crazy. We are this big dysfunctional family who protect their own. I'm sure you had your reasons for keeping your son a secret from everyone. You don't have to tell me until you are ready. Don't think I'll treat you different because you made a decision for you and your son. Omegas walk this district every single day. Almost all of them are parents. Having a child doesn't make you weaker. It makes you stronger. No matter what you are still Jay Halstead, the war vet, the detective, and the kickass Omega. Remember that."  
  
"You really aren't angry with me?" Jay whispered, "That I hid Evan from everyone?"  
  
Alvin chuckled. "Why would I? You had your reasons and I have no place to condemn you for them. I'm not your Alpha. I have no blood relation to you. You had no obligation to tell me or any one anything. The world might be cruel but remember that you are that little boy's father and his mother. Follow your instinct and your gut. If you think something is off, than follow that instinct." Olinsky muttered softly, pulling the young detective close to him. Jay was completely calm by this point and his breathing evened out. Jay leaned into the older man, gladly accepting the comforting embrace from the Alpha. "Anyway, I want to meet mini Jay. He's gonna love his Uncle Al." Jay couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest as Alvin smiled down at him. "Let's get back inside. Hank has the rest of the team on assignments at the moment. You kinda freaked everyone out walking out like that."   
  
Jay nodded, allowing Alvin to pull him off of the ground and towards the door that lead to the garage at the base of Intelligence. "Hey, Al." He whispered. The Alpha looked down at him, making a noise in his throat so the other man knew he was listening. "Thank you." 


	3. Only The Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio goes to speak to his CI. Hailey goes to speak with Jay's family. Following leads, Intelligence makes their move. Meanwhile, Jay comes clean to Intelligence about the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really don't have an author's note for you but this chapter is probably going to cover the span of three chapters of Past Lives. We will be seeing Erin soon! Ohhhh boy. I'm getting excited for it even though I'm the one doing the writing xD The scene between Antonio and his CI was pulled directly from Past Lives with a few tweeks to it. A lot of the scenes in this chapter were taken straight from Past Lives and fixed up. Like I mentioned in my author's note in Past Lives, I'm going back and fixing the mistakes I had made in the original in this. So some of the scenes will be the same. If Erin was in the original scene, she will be edited out along with Nadia and Hailey will be put in her place unless I change who Jay has the interaction with.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: VOIGHT! He's his own warning. Just so we know xD mentions of past Rape/Non-Con, past violence, ummmm not really sure what else.

Antonio was leaning against his car, sipping on his coffee as he was waiting for his CI, Amber to come to their meet up. Amber is a former drug addict and escort who used to work on the streets in Canaryville and the parts of town that the murders had taken place. If anyone would know information it would be her. She opened up a small cafe in the West side of Chicago over a year ago. It's a hot spot for low drug dealers and prostitutes. Amber has been one of Dawson's most valuable CI's he has in his arsenal. He was the reason she had gotten out of that life and made herself better for her daughter. It was probably the reason that Amber trusted Antonio so much.   
  
It didn't take long and a young Beta African American girl, no taller than 5'2 and 120 pounds came around the corner, her wavy hair bouncing against her shoulders as she walked. She gave Antonio a soft smile as she got up to him. "Hey, Detective Dawson." Her voice soft and gentle. They had met when she was only seventeen years old. She is now twenty one and happily living her life without crime. "What's so urgent, I need to get back to the diner soon."  
  
"I need as much information that you have on a man, he works around here from what I've heard." Dawson started, pulling out his notepad to write down any information that she might have. Amber gave a quick nod.   
  
"What kind of man, I know a lot of people, detective." The woman said, putting her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Lot of talk on the streets right now. The murders happening around here. Is this what it's about?" She had always been clever, if she played her cards right and wanted to she could be a cop one day.   
  
The detective shifted on his feet. "You got any information on a man named... Chris Winters?" Amber's face became stone cold at the mention of the man's name. Her jaw set and tension in her body as she looked up at him.   
  
"Chris Winters, the bastard who's been running heroine, cocaine, you name it around here. I wouldn't put it past him to be behind these murders. Came into my diner the other day and tried to rough up some of the girls. Kicked him out instantly. Those girls come in to get away from that life for even a minute. Don't want that in my cafe." Amber stated, venom practically lacing her voice as she spoke. "He's got a lot of people working for him. He's dangerous. The two I know most of are Henry Rogers and Jared Marshal. He usually doesn't go anywhere without them."  
  
Dawson wrote down the notes as she was talking, getting as much information as she could as she continued to speak. "What does he look like, Amber? Anything, any details?"  
  
"Tall, maybe about 6'3, light brown hair, green eyes. He probably weighs around 220 pounds. He's got a scar above his right eye." The African American girl stated, looking over her shoulders as she talked as if someone could be watching her. "He's been around for almost a year, ten months maybe. He laid low for a while. First came into my diner about five months ago asking about some cop." Antonio perked up, biting his lip as he thought. With Jay's reaction towards this case and how Voight pulled him into the office. He dreaded what would be coming from the Beta. Like he knew exactly what she was about to tell him.  
  
"Who's the cop?" Antonio pushed. Amber didn't move to talk, almost as if she had been scared too. The Beta peered over her shoulder for a moment before looking back to the Alpha. "Amber, who's the cop? If you are being threatened, I can protect you. I did before you know I'll do it again." The woman took a deep breath and looked to the detective.   
  
"Winters said he had unfinished business with him, not sure what he meant but the look in his eye. It was like a mad man." Amber stated. "His name was Jay Halstead."  
  
Antonio's blood ran cold at the mention of his co worker's name. The pieces of the case that didn't make sense were suddenly becoming clear. This was about Jay, and Jay was in serious trouble. "Thank you, Amber. Call me if anything happens." Amber nodded, taking a drink from her coffee as she made her exit. The detective waited until she rounded the corner before he turned and got into his car and quickly took off towards the district. He had to get back. The unit needed to know. Jay was in some serious trouble. He had to force back his inner Alpha as the growl erupted from him. He had been the reason that Jay had came to Intelligence in the first place, he sure as hell wasn't going to let some punk ass drug dealer get his hands on him. 

* * *

  
The smell of blood filled each of the officers noses as they came up onto the crime scene. The body of the victim had long since been moved out of the road but the car and the rest of the scene had been shut down and closed off. A few witnesses stood nearby with some of the patrol cops as Burgess kneeled down next to the car.   
  
"I have a CI out this way, I can talk to him and see if he might know anything about what happened here. This murder definitely is connected to the others." She paused, looking into the open car. A briefcase sat in the seat along with a few of the victim's belongings.   
  
"I'll keep looking over here. Ruzek, talk with the witnesses and see what they say." Atwater stated. Burgess nodded in agreement, pushing herself up with a brace of her knees as she pulled her phone from her back pocket.   
  
"I won't be long." Burgess said, typing away on her phone before taking off towards the nearest restaurant. Ruzek took his leave and made his way over to the nearby witnesses that were still talking to the uniformed officers while Atwater continued to survey the crime scene. 

* * *

  
Hailey was nervous as she approached the Halstead residence. She had messaged Will as she was leaving the district and knew he would be at his father's house when she had arrived. It felt wrong knowing that she was digging into her partner's personal life like this. If this case hadn't came to the Intelligence Unit, most likely she wouldn't know about Evan. It terrified her to know that Jay had been frightened enough to hide his son from everybody including Voight.   
  
The Intelligence Unit consisted of almost entirely of Alphas aside from Kim, who was a Beta, and Jay being the only Omega. Hailey didn't originally know what to expect when she had been moved from Robbery-Homicide over to Intelligence. She had taken the place of Erin Lindsay. Erin had been Jay's Alpha partner before she had arrived. She had the honor of working with the former detective on a case and she had seen just how fierce and protective Erin was. It was no wonder that Jay cared for her so much. If Erin hadn't fallen in love with the detective from New York, Hailey would think that Jay and her might of dated or even bonded at one point. Erin is the Alpha that Jay trusted the most on this planet outside of his brother. If Erin were here, getting information out of Jay would be a whole lot easier than this.   
  
The blonde sucked in a deep breath as her knuckles tapped against the door. She could hear the quick movement from inside before the door swung open to reveal Will. Will is Jay's older brother and an Alpha. If anyone out of the three Halsteads would give the most information, it would be Will. Hailey had never met Pat before so it was unlikely she could get much out of him. "Hey, Hailey. C'mon in. I already told Pops that you were stopping by." Will said, moving out of the way to allow Hailey to come into the home.   
  
Small pitter patters of feet caught her attention before she felt a thud to her waist. She looked down and smiled once she saw the head of brown curly hair that belonged to Jay's son. "Hi, Miss Hailey!"   
  
Hailey smiled. "Hey, Evan. I need to speak with your uncle and grandfather really quick." She said, allowing Evan to cling to her side as the three of them turned the corner to enter the family room.   
  
Pat Halstead sat in his arm chair, his feet kicked up and sports playing on the television. A clear Alpha scent radiated off of him as he finally tore his eyes away from the show and to the police detective. "You must be Detective Upton."   
  
Hailey nodded. "Yes, sir." She paused, calculating her words before she spoke again. "We have a case that we are working on that has us a bit concerned about Jay and Evan. I was hoping that maybe you and Will could answer some questions." She said.   
  
Pat leaned up, kicking the foot stand back into his chair. His gaze turning from the look of curiosity to what Hailey would call 'The Alpha Parent' look. It was no secret that even if parents and their children didn't get along that if anything remotely would cause pain to their child, they would react. The eldest Halstead looked away from Hailey for a moment before looking down at Evan. "Evan, could you go play in your room for a minute?"   
  
Evan nodded, giving Hailey one last squeeze before releasing her. "Alright, poppa." He turned to look up at the detective and gave her a toothy grin. "See you later, Miss. Hailey!" Without another word, the child took off from the room and ran up the stairs.   
  
All three of the Alpha remained silent until they heard Evan's bedroom door click shut. "So what is this about, Detective Upton?" Pat questioned, turning his gaze back to the blonde.   
  
"I need as much information as you can give me on a man named Chris Winters." Hailey stated. She noted how both of the Halstead Alphas completely tensed at the mention of Winters' name. "Jay has a bad feeling about this case and I trust that Jay knows what he is talking about."   
  
Pat gave a low growl from his seat, threading his fingers together as he looked up at Hailey once more. "That stupid son of a bitch is Evan's Alpha father. Jay found out what that asshole had really been doing and left his sorry ass." His anger radiated off of him, almost as if it were in waves. It almost made Hailey want to shrink in on herself.   
  
"Chris was a drug dealer but he moved out of Chicago about five years ago. We haven't heard from him or seen him since." Will added, anger clear in his voice as well but not to the extent that Pat had showed.   
  
Hailey nodded, giving a soft, reassuring smile. "What else do you know about him?"

* * *

  
"Only one name kept popping up with every person I talked to. The witnesses all recognized one man that had been on the scene when the shooting took place." Ruzek said as he came into the room, everyone at their desks as the unit slowly regrouped back together into the room. The blonde Alpha walked over and placed a picture on the board. "His name is Henry Rogers, Beta male. He's the third in command. They couldn't give me a name for the top guy other than something along the lines of Chris or Charles." He finished, turning back to face his team. He crossed his arms over his chest as an unsettled feeling came to the pit of his stomach.  
  
Kim was the next to stand up, a picture in her own hand as she rounded her desk to get access to the white board. "Jared Marshal, also a Beta male, second in command, and is leader of the streets in the ring. My CI said they think the ring leader's name is Winters. According to him, Marshal is the one who meets with the smaller dealers to move drugs around the West side of Chicago. No one wanted to tell me the name. They were to scared to, I did manage to get the last name out of them." She explained, pointing at Marshal's picture.  
  
Hailey frowned as she looked up at the two new pictures on the board. Neither Will or Pat Halstead had mentioned those two names. They only named a man by the name of Chris Winters. Adam did say that the witnesses believed that the other man's first name was Chris and Kim's CI had said Winters. It could all be coincidental but with the Intelligence Unit, nothing was just a coincidence. Now they were just waiting for Antonio to return, he had been specifically told by Voight to look into a man named Chris Winters with his own CI. Hopefully, Antonio's CI had information for him that would help them. They had to protect Jay. She felt it in her gut that more was going on than what Jay had told her or Voight.   
  
Jay sat at his desk in complete silence as the rest of the team spoke on different parts of the case. His gaze lingered onto the picture of the fourth victim. He had known Jake Gilman personally. They hadn't spoken in years but he did know the man.   
  
Voight stood off behind him by his office door. The Alpha choosing to watch Jay's reactions rather than the information being given. He could see how tense the detective was, the complete poker face that he kept up. He knew that sending Alvin after him when he fled from the bullpen had been the right choice. At the moment, Jay was calm and that's all that mattered at the moment.  
  
Antonio came flying through the door, a picture in his hand as he smacked it on the board. "Chris Winters, he's our guy." Jay's head jerked over to where Antonio was now standing, momentarily Hailey could have sworn showed visible fear in his eyes. Once again Jay's heart was racing as his breath caught in his throat. Everything in Voight told him to go over to Jay, wrap his arms around the man and tell him it was all gonna be okay. First, they had to catch this guy. "He's been in Chicago for ten months, running basically any drug you could think of throughout the city. Rogers and Marshal are his two closest men. We get them, we get Winters." Antonio turned to look at Jay, nodding his head softly. Jay could barely look him in the eye as he tried to calm himself down once more. This could not be happening It was like his whole world was crashing around him. Why now of all times is Chris Winters back in Chicago?  
  
"I've got an address from my CI that he thought that Marshal was working out of. He works for Marshal on the side. They work out of a warehouse in Canaryville. 734 West Brooke Street." Kim said, holding up the paper she had pulled out of her notepad.  
  
Voight looked away from Jay for the moment before looking out at his team. "Let's go get this son of a bitch." Voight stated, not having to say it twice as the entire team gathered their stuff before rushing towards the garage. He stopped for a moment in front of Jay and placed his hand on the back of Halstead's neck. "We'll get this guy." Just that simple sentence was enough to calm Jay's nerves down. The Alpha moved away from the younger man, a trial of fire left in its wake on the back of Jay's neck as they left.   
  
Antonio stood in the hall, as if he were waiting for them, as they came into the hall. The Alpha held a firm look on his face as he looked to the younger detective. "Stay close to someone, Jay. My CI named you specifically." Jay balled his hand into a fist and bit his lip before he just nodded and followed behind the two Alphas.

* * *

  
_734 West Brooke Street, Canaryville, Chicago_  
  
The Intelligence Unit had the entire building surrounded. Voight and Dawson entering the front, Ruzek and Olinsky through the side door on the right, Atwater and Burgess through the side door on the left, and finally Halstead and Hailey through the back.   
  
Hailey led the way and Jay following in behind her to watch her back as they went through. Checking through the doors and guns raised as they checked throughout the warehouse. They got the all clear from Burgess and another from Ruzek. Dawson came through a couple of moments later with the all clear signal. After checking their section, Hailey radioed in the all clear. Jay lowered his gun and holstered it, beginning to look around the room. It looked like the warehouse hadn't been used recently. They were missing something.   
  
A bookshelf caught Jay's eye and he unholistered his gun once more. Hailey watched his movements closely and held her weapon up, ready to fire if it came down to it. The Omega slowly pushed the bookshelf out of the way, revealing a set of stairs that lead down further into the warehouse. Of course, he's always been known for secret doors. Jay thought to himself.   
  
"We got a secret passageway, stairs heading down towards what looks like another floor or a basement." Hailey said softly into the radio before Jay went ahead of her down the stairs. The wind as knocked out of him as he felt something smack into his stomach. He lurched forward as he heard Hailey yell out from behind him. He got up and fired a shot in the direction of the prep before being hit again on the side of his head.   
  
Disoriented, Jay fell to the ground as Hailey fired a couple rounds of her own. Jay could barely focus enough to be able to force himself off of the ground. He flinched, his ears ringings, as a shot rang out by his head and hit Hailey square in the chest. He screamed out as she slumped to the floor. Her head bouncing off of the concrete wall from her landing.   
  
_No, no, no..._  
  
The blue eyed man was hauled off the floor and slowly his vision started to unblur. He blinked a few times, forcing the clouded vision to disappear. Emerald green. His heart started to race as he stood face to face with Chris Winters. Still groggy from the head shot he pushed as much as he could against Winters. The Alpha just smirked at him, catching his wrists into one hand and holding with enough force to keep Jay's hands at bay.   
  
Jay struggled against the hold, managing to get a few kicks in with his feet as his mind went to his fallen partner. _Hailey, for the love of God, please be okay._  
  
"Hello there, bell'angelo." Chris' voice was still as husky as Jay remembered and the Omega wanted to forget. The voice that had made him fall in love all those years ago. "Not happy to see me, Jay?" The brunette smirked, his voice taunting as he threw his body weight and forced the detective's body to hit the wall. The younger man groaned for a moment, taking in a deep breath to get the pain to subside.  
  
Jay felt his anger flare. He ripped one of his hands out of Chris' grasp and threw arm back with a balled fist. He managed to clock the Alpha in the jaw and caused him to stumble backwards before clocking Jay in the temple with the butt of his gun. Breathing heavily, Chris kneeled down to where Jay was struggling to stand. The Omega's forehead having blood flowing from the now open wound. He had always been able to over power the younger man. No matter how much training or how strong the Omega was.  
  
"How is my boy, the boy you kept from me, Jay?" Adrenaline began to flow through Jay at the mention of his son. _How did he know?_ "I've been watching you for a while. Waiting for my moment to come for you. It will be soon. Right now, I just want you to know, I can come whenever and where ever to get you. I will have you again, even if it kills me. I might even take you with me. Just to make sure no one can ever have you." Chris whispered as he leaned in close and placed a kiss against the cut on Jay's forehead. Blood coating his lips as he pulled away, mocking the Omega once more. "Shouldn't have fought, I hate marking up that perfect face."  
  
"Fuck off, bastard." Jay growled, thrashing his head forward and hitting Chris square in the nose. Blood instantly coming from the criminal's nose. "I'll kill you if you lay a hand on my son. Do whatever you want to me, my son stays out of this. He'll never be yours." The detective growled through his teeth. Where was the team? Haven't they heard the shots fired.   
  
"You say that but you know. I'll have you, Jay. I've always had you." Chris mocked the fallen detective. He leaned forward and placed a rough kiss on Jay's lips before throwing the man to the ground and walking away. The action leaving a lingering taste of copper on Jay's lips. "See you soon, my love."  
  
Just in that moment, the rest of the team busted through the door guns raised. Burgess ran over to Hailey with Atwater on her heels as Voight and Dawson went over to Jay.  
  
"Move out, find him." Voight yelled out to Olinsky and Ruzek.   
  
Jay forced his body to slowly get off of the ground. Voight and Dawson moving to either side of him to help him sit up. His vision swam as he finally got up to a sitting position. "Hailey.. she.. is.." His voice came out weak as his mind pounded against his skull. Voight pulled him against his chest, quietly shushing him as the Omega began to shake. The last few moments playing through his mind on repeat.   
  
"She's fine. Just going to be bruised. She was wearing a vest, Jay. She's fine." Dawson stated, hoping to calm the clearly terrified man. "You'll be okay." Antonio added, not quite knowing what happened but had a pretty good idea. Not much could shake Jay to the core like this but if Chris Winters was as terrifying as everyone made him out to be than Jay's reaction was justifiable.  
  
Jay looked at Voight, every emotion known to man written on his face. "He's knows, Hank." He muttered.

* * *

  
The team had soon reassembled at the district and was quietly going over their new findings in the case. No one dared to say a word to Jay Halstead, who was currently standing at the coffee pot and made no move to actually pour himself a cup. Hailey sat at her desk with a bag of ice that Voight had given her since she had refused to go to the hospital stating she was fine.   
  
Ruzek, Burgess, Atwater, and Dawson were standing by the dry erase board swapping information back and forth on the case. Hailey, every now and then, would throw in her own findings. Olinsky and Voight had disappeared into Hank's office almost immediately after they had arrived back at the district.   
  
The Omega's ears were ringing as he stared straight ahead of him. He couldn't get Chris out of his head, his mind racing with the fear and thought of Chris knowing about Evan. After years of being with the man and finally finding out who he was, but somehow he still had conflicted feelings towards the man. He despised the man with almost every part of his being, yet a part of him still felt something for him. That only made Jay Halstead despise himself.   
  
A hand found its way onto the shoulder of the detective and Jay swung around blindly only for his arm to be caught by the owner of the hand. The ringing stopped as Jay came face to face with his boss. Hank had a small smile on his face, a knowing smile of what was going through Jay's mind at that moment. The Omega's face flushed in embarrassment. He was so out of it that he was swinging at anyone. That terrified him. "Take a breather Jay, you need to remain calm. We'll catch this guy. You and your son will be safe. I promise you that." Hank whispered, his voice soothing to Jay's ears. The detective felt himself slowly calming down with every passing second in the presence of the Alpha.  
  
Jay barely registered that Voight had moved to his hand from his shoulder and up to caress his cheek. The soft touch lingering and leaving behind sparks. It felt as if a bundle of butterflies were trying burst out of his stomach as he looked into the caring eyes of the Alpha standing in front of him. Jay forced himself to blink to snap himself back to reality. The young detective pulled away from Voight and gave him a small nod. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment. He was so confused with all the recent events going on and the bubbling feelings inside of him about Hank Voight. He should not be feeling this for his boss. He knew it. Hank is his superior.   
  
"I know you're scared, even if you don't want to admit it, Jay. I need you to tell the team everything you know so we can get this guy and bring him down." Voight muttered, taking a step closer to the Omega. Only centimeters were left between them. Jay could feel the comforting heat radiating off Hank's body. The look of protectiveness and sincerity written over the older man's features as he just stared straight at Jay. Jay took a deep breath and braced himself. He was ready.   
  
The two walked together out of the break room and Voight called out, "Okay, listen up. Jay had something he needs to tell everyone. Remember, we are a family... a pack. We protect this city and we protect each other. No matter what leaves Jay's mouth, he is our family and we need to protect him like we have each other time and time again. No matter what had happened before." The rest of the teams shared quick looks before putting their full attention onto the Omega. Hailey knew exactly what Jay was about to tell them. She turned in her chair to where she was completely facing Jay and gave him a reassuring nod of her head. He could do this. She believed in him.   
  
Jay took another deep breath and stood tall, ready to reveal to the team of everything he's been hiding from them. They already had the Alpha's name. They just needed the rest of this information. The Omega never thought for a moment this is how they were going to learn about Evan. About his past. It was now or never for him. He had to tell them. "If you guys haven't figured it out by now, this case is connected to me. The letters left at the first three murders are my initials. Bell'angelo is the name I was called for almost four years." Jay stopped to take another breath; having to calm himself down. He wiped his hands on his jeans of the sweat that had building up before shoving them into his pockets. "Ten years ago, I met Chris Winters at Valentino's bar. I had just gotten back from overseas. I was nineteen. I got into stuff, a lot of bad stuff. I started doing drugs and drinking all the time.. taking pills to numb the pain from before."  
  
The unit remained silent listening closely to Jay. Emotions going over every single one of their faces. It was a mixture of confusion and understanding. Jay gazed between all of them, not one of them were showing signs of disapproval yet. If only they knew everything.  
  
"Chris, he was something I never expected. I knew it wouldn't take me long to fall for him. He gave me the strength I never knew I could have as an Omega. Where I grew up, Omegas were only seen as housewives or just for breeding. Chris had seen me as more than that." He paused, taking in a shaky breath before he continued, "Chris was sweet, handsome.. he took care of me. Stayed with me through the nightmares I would have every night. He introduced me to a life I couldn't of dreamed of having at the time. We had everything." Jay stated, thinking back to before he had found out about Chris' double life. At the time, Chris had been the Alpha that Jay thought he would spend the rest of his life with.   
  
_The apartment of Jay Halstead and Chris Winters - Eight Years Ago  
_  
 _A small layer of sweat was caked onto Jay's body as he thrashed in the bed, another nightmare plaguing his mind as he slept. "Bell'angelo, wake up. You're okay. Come back to me. It's just a bad dream." The voice was gentle and calming, fingers ran through the brown locks. Arms wrapped around his body as if trying to protect him from everything around him. Slowly, Jay's eyes opened and he looked up at the form of his boyfriend.  
_  
 _Chris Winters, his piercing emerald green eyes staring as if he was staring right into Jay's soul. "Chris..." Jay whispered out, breaking down and grabbing onto the twenty six year old tightly. Chris merely smiled and held onto the man a little tighter. His inner Alpha releasing calming pheromones in attempt to sooth the younger man.  
_  
 _"You are okay, my little dove. You're okay." Chris muttered, place a chaste kiss to Jay's forehead before pulling the two of them off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Chris continued to mutter soft words to the terrified former Ranger as he started the shower with his free hand. Jay continued to shake from the aftermath of his nightmare and allowed Chris to strip him down out of his night clothes. The older man stripped out his clothes as well and he guided the shaken Omega into the hot spray of water.  
_  
 _The water felt good against Jay's skin, the body of his lover pressed up behind him. Chris pressed soft kisses along the skin of the younger man's neck before stopping to suck a small love bite to the upper part of Jay's neck, where his bond gland was at Leaving the mark for the world to see, for them to know that Jay belonged to him and him alone. The bite hadn't been enough to break the skin and allow for a formal bond between the two. "Please... make it go away." The young man muttered. He was broken and slowly allowed for Chris to piece him back together.  
_  
 _"Anything for you bell'angelo." the green eyed man whispered before moving to touch Jay._  
  
Jay took another breath before looking back up at his team. "He showed me everything I could be in this world. That I could be strong and I didn't have to live in my nightmares. After a while, I did fall in love with him. I was a naive nineteen year old when I met him. I used a fake ID to get into Valentino's Bar. Chris knew right away that I wasn't of age to be drinking. He bought me drinks, I wasn't drunk enough to not know what I was doing before he took me into the back room. At first I thought it would of been just a one night stand. That was until I met him again a couple days later at a nightclub. He wooed me and I was nothing but a prize for him. If he truly loved me, I'll never know. It wasn't until five years ago that I discovered the truth."  
  
 _Abandoned Warehouse in Canaryville, Five Years Ago  
_  
 _Jay held on tightly to Chris' arm as the man lead him into a warehouse. Confusion was written all over the younger man's face. "Trust me, Jay. It's okay. I want to show you something." Jay didn't say anything as they walked into the warehouse together. Jay stopped dead in his tracks looking around everything in the room. Wooden boxes were scattered across the room, guns pinned up against the wall. "This is my business. My men are in the back taking care of something. I do need to join them." Chris guided him to another room, it was an office of sorts, cleaned and organized as he looked around the room. "Stay here till I come back." Something was cold off of his lover. Something that even made Jay uneasy.  
_  
 _Chris left the room and shut the door behind him. Curiosity got the better of him and he started to snoop through the room. This had to be Chris' office here. The twenty three year old walked over to the desk, looking over the papers on the desk. Slowly, he started to figure it out. No wonder Chris had all that money, spending it to make Jay feel like some sort of Prince. He read over the documents, all in detailed notes of where each shipment is going in and how much profit he is getting from it.  
_  
_A hand moved down to his stomach as he felt like he was going to be sick. He fought to protect this country, only to discover the man he loved was doing the opposite to destroy it. Jay shook his head. It couldn't be true. Chris was so kind and caring. He has seen the man with children. Tears came to Jay's eyes. How could he be so stupid?  
_  
 _The blue eyed man moved to the door, he went to turn the knob only to find out he had been locked in. He cursed underneath his breath. He had to get out of here. He looked around the room for any sort of escape. Chris was smart, he wouldn't be involved in something like this if he didn't have an escape route in his office. Jay looked among the walls and the floor, stopping at a bookshelf and spotting hinges on the wall. He had been with the man for five years. He was starting to get predictable.  
_  
 _The young man grabbed the book shelf and pulled it out towards him with just enough room to slip inside. He grabbed a flash light off of the table that was sitting directly beside the passage way before closing it behind him.  
_  
 _He wasn't sure how long he was walking, it was pitch black other than the light from the flashlight that Jay held. He looked around for a possible way out before running face first into something hard. "Guess I found the way out." He muttered with a frown rubbing his forehead. He clicked the button on the flashlight, shutting it off before pushing against the hard surface in front of him. Once again he only left enough room for himself to get out of the hidden hallway.  
_  
 _He stopped in his spot when he heard a familiar voice carrying throughout the room. The Omega followed the voice and stopped at a door that was cracked open. He could see Chris, glaring down at a man that was kneeled in front of him. The man on the floor was pleading with Chris.  
_  
 _"Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want. Please have mercy." The man pleaded. Chris stood stonewalled. His gaze full of hatred and loathing. His normally soft eyes were full of rage and dull of any other emotion. Jay looked his lover up and down, a gun was clenched tightly in the older man's right hand.  
_  
 _"Have mercy for you? You tried to have me killed. You traitor." Chris growled out. "I won't be the one too put the end of your traitorous ways. I have an angel to get to get back too. Men, take care of this scum." The man instructed two other men that Jay hadn't noticed that were there. Jay's eyes widened as he watched the two men start Chris' bidding. He had to get out of there. Jay slowly backed up and swore softly under his breath when he crashed into a desk. All that time in the army just to make noise when he shouldn't. He didn't take another moment to brace himself as he took off running. He weaved through the halls trying to find the exit before someone caught up to him. They knew he was here. He was going to end up dead if he didn't get out of there.  
_  
 _He took a second to catch his breath, clutching his stomach as it turned or even bunched up in fear. "Bell'angelo, what are you doing out here?" Jay's head popped up as he met his lover's gaze. Anger filled him as he looked up at the man. Without thinking, he swung with all his strength at Chris.  
_  
 _Chris went flying backwards into the door behind him and he growled. "Jay, stop being stupid." He stood back up to his full height, towering over the younger man and he glared down at him. His Alpha trying to force Jay to submit. Jay took in a deep breath, refusing to allow his inner Omega to submit.  
_  
 _"You're a liar, you've been lying to me this entire time." Jay hissed, throwing another punch, once again catching Chris off guard. "Let me leave." Chris once again blocked the doorway. Through the corner of his eye, Jay saw a vase by the wall. Chris swung at him and Jay dunked underneath his arm and grabbed the vase.  
_  
 _The Omega smashed the vase up against the side of Chris' face, a howl of pain leaving the Alpha. Jay took advantage of the moment and took off out the door with the minute he bought himself. He escaped out of the side door and ran as fast as he could. Not looking back as he allowed his feet to carry him away._  
  
Jay told them all the entire story of what had happened that night. He had felt stupid. He had seen the signs before but refused to believe it. Chris had been his everything and he so blindly allowed the man to lie to him. "I hadn't seen him since that night. I found an apartment and enrolled in the police academy. I found out that..." He looked up, eyes catching Olinsky's. Olinsky just nodded, giving Jay the strength he needed to reveal Evan to them. "That I was pregnant. I was two months along. I graduated from the academy, had my son in secret. Swore everyone who knew into secrecy. Only a few people knew about my son. The only ones who needed to know at the time." He stopped once more, watching the shock come to all of his team's faces with the exception of Hailey, Voight, and Al. "Chris is his father. I didn't see Chris again until the Riverton apartments. Me and Sawyer were investigating a call from there and he had cornered me. I got away and that was the last I had ever seen of him. He was supposed to be in Ohio. The warehouse that the last body was found in was the warehouse from the night I found out who Chris really was. He told me he would be back and I didn't listen." Jay's entire body shook at this point, he knew he was telling more to the team than he would have liked. He was a very closed off person. He didn't like just spilling his secrets for everyone to know. They did need to know about this though. Evan's safety was at stake. "Please, help me catch Chris. My son is my world and I can't let anything happen to him. Chris knows everything about me. I can't do this alone." The Omega pleaded.   
  
Antonio had been the first to move. He walked right up to Jay and put his arms around the man's shoulders. "You are our family, Jay. You never had to hide this from us. We will protect you and your son with everything we got." The Latino Alpha stated, pulling away from Jay with a soft smile. At that moment, all Jay could do was nod.  
  
"So when do we get to meet the little guy?" Ruzek immediately asked, beaming at the older detective.   
  
Jay's face broke out into a grin. When they had arrived back from the house, he had texted Will to bring Evan to the district. "Soon actually, Will is bringing him here." It didn't even take a moment for Jay to hear the small pitter patter of steps on the stairs and his son racing up the stairs. "Well speak of the devil."  
  
"Daddy!" Evan yelled happily, running into the waiting arms of his Omega father. Jay picked him up, placing the boy on his hip, and gave a quick thanks to his older brother. He turned back towards the team, watching as each of their face's lit up at the sight of the youngest Halstead.  
  
"Everyone, this is Evan. My son."


	4. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intelligence meets Evan for the first time. That night, Jay makes a move that he thought he would never do. The morning after, Intelligence moves in against Chris Winters with a meet up with his second in command. Antonio is left in a difficult situation at the hands of Marshal which makes Voight make a serious decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome back to Just Hold On! So the next few chapters are going to be really similar to Past Lives because I'm pulling scenes over that I really liked and I don't want to change and bringing them over! I did this with the last chapter and combined I think two or three of Past Lives chapters into one and edited them the way that I wanted them to fit for this fic. It worked out pretty good. I'm doing that again and pulling over scenes from chapters 5 through 7. Once again, these scenes have been doctored and changed a bit to fit in better.   
> We are also getting closer to seeing Erin.I have the SVU team tagged (for ao3) because they will be making an appearance within the fic. I got a plot bunny and I'm running with it. Plus, Amanda and Erin are in a relationship so Amanda was going to show up at one point. 
> 
> Well anyway, on the fic!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Voight is his own warning all together. He needs his own tag honestly, smut (literally the thing that makes this fic what it is xD)

Evan bounced happily at his father's feet as he looked between Jay's co-workers. "Miss Hailey!" Evan exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her leg. Hailey let out a small laugh and she kneeled down and allowed the boy to give her an actual hug. Jay felt the small smile come to his face as he watched the interaction between his partner and son.   
  
"Evan, come here a second." Jay said, catching his son's attention. The boy ran over to him quickly and the Omega pulled him up into his arms. "Evan this is Antonio Dawson, Kim Burgress, Adam Ruzek, Alvin Olinsky, Kevin Atwater, and my boss Hank Voight." Jay stated, pointing to each person as he said their name.   
  
Evan grinned as he looked to them with a wave. "I'm Evan Halstead! Nice to meet you."   
  
Alvin smiled as he stepped forward. "It's nice to finally meet you, Evan." He said, taking his eyes away from Evan to look to his father. "He looks just like you."   
  
Adam chuckled for a second with a mutter of, "They do say boys look like their mothers." The blonde officer let out a groan as Kim's elbow jabbed into his side. "What? Technically, Jay is his mother but he is his father." He paused, a look of confusion coming to his face for a split second. "If that makes sense."   
  
Kim rolled her eyes but a smile was plastered on her face. "True but still. Jay is a guy. Treat him as such."   
  
Adam held up his hands in defense. "I meant nothing bad about it I swear!"   
  
Jay couldn't help the laugh that left him. "It's okay. I am an Omega after all. So yeah, you could say I'm his mother."   
  
Evan frowned slightly looking between Adam and Jay. "He's my daddy... not my mommy. Mommys are girls like Miss Hailey and Miss Kim."   
  
Adam smiled, reaching out a ruffling Evan's hair. "You'll get what we mean one day but that is completely true. No matter how you came into this world, Jay is your daddy." Adam stated.   
  
Antonio made a small noise, cracking up for a second. "That is the smartest thing he's said so far." Gaining a laugh from the rest of Intelligence. 

* * *

  
It had been a few hours since Jay had revealed everything to the Unit. They had a small moment of solace from Evan being at the district that day. Once they were done, Voight had sent him home early. When he had left the district, he had taken Evan out for lunch since the boy had yet to have a meal for that day before dropping him off at his father's house. Despite their differences, Pat Halstead loved Evan with everything and enjoyed spending time with the child. It had to be the Alpha instincts in him trying to make up for Jay and Will's childhood that they had experienced. Either way, Jay was okay with it.   
  
After revealing the truth, everyone had talked to him. Tried to tell him everything was okay. That they would be fine. If only that were true. Chris Winters was back and knew about his son. That alone left Jay in a sense of dread and uncertainty. How could he possibly of known about Evan?   
  
Currently the Omega sat at the bar at Molly's with a glass of whiskey in hand. He nursed the drink in front of him. The liquor running down his throat, burning it as it went down. He didn't even flinch at the sting as he sat the glass down onto the counter.  
  
A person slipped into the seat next to his. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Hank Voight ordered a drink and looked back at Jay. "Are you okay, Jay?" The Omega didn't reply. He didn't need too. Hank already knew the answer. Jay was a ticking time bomb ready to explode, hiding behind the walls that he has been building up for years.   
  
The two sat in silence. The detective wasn't even sure how much time had passed at that point. Neither saying a word to each other as they nursed their drinks. Not a word had to be said. Hank's presence alone was calming to the Omega. Hank had three drinks of his own, already done by that point and sobering up while Jay downing two more.   
"Lets get you home." Voight muttered, deciding it was time to cut the Omega off. The buzz that he had been feeling, drifting off and allowing the Alpha to have a clear head. His instincts kicking into high gear as he looked over to Jay. Voight got up from his seat, his hand reaching out to grab the younger man by the arm and help him up. The Omega was drunk by that point.  
  
Jay's head slushed as he stood up, having to lean against Voight to stay standing. He didn't realize how much he had been drinking until then. Voight's body was warm against his. The Omega leaned in closer to him, almost seeking the warmth that radiated off of the man. The Alpha didn't seem to care that he was basically carrying Jay back to his car. As he passed Herrmann, he handed Jay's car keys to the firefighter who was behind the bar. It took a moment before they managed to get out of the building and heading towards Voight's SUV.   
  
Jay paused suddenly, stopping in his tracks to turn towards Voight. The Alpha stopped to, seeing the determination in the Omega's face. "Do you feel it to?" The question had thrown Voight completely off guard. "The trails of fire, the sparks against your skin. It's driving me mad." Jay was drunk. His words weren't very slurred but how Jay practically allowed the Alpha to keep ahold of him was enough indication of Jay's sobriety. Voight wasn't sure what to think at that moment. The detective had to be out of it. Had too. No way would he be asking questions like that to Voight of all people. Especially since Jay is one of the most closed off people that he knew.  
  
"You're drunk." Voight stated, managing to rangle the Omega to his car. He swung the door open, putting Jay into the passenger seat and buckling him. Not even bothering to let Jay attempt to do it himself. Hank didn't say another word as he rounded the car and got into the driver's seat. Jay let out a small giggle, reaching over and placing his hand on Voight's knee. The Alpha stopped for a moment, not quite sure what to do in that moment. In all honesty, he had felt everything that Jay had said. From the moment that he had seen the Omega and he had been brought into Intelligence. However, Voight was his boss. He couldn't. Voight took a deep breath, starting the car and pulling out of the bar.  
  
Thankfully, the streets were practically empty and it only took around fifteen minutes to arrive at Jay's apartment complex. Despite Jay's size and muscle, it was quite easy for Hank to hull Jay's drunken body out of the car, up the stairs, and to the younger man's door. The Omega latched himself onto the older man, barely letting Hank get ahold of his own keys. Hank had a key to each of Intelligence's apartments and houses. They were his pack. They each had a key to his house as well in the case if they ever needed him, they could drop by. It definitely came in handy when one of them were so drunk they couldn't even see straight. He had woken up once and found Adam, Jay, and Hailey passed out in his living room with hangovers. He didn't care as long as if they were safe. That's all that mattered to him.  
  
After a few moments of fighting around Jay's swaying body, Hank unlocked the door and pulled the drunken Omega in with him. He was caught be surprise when he turned and a pair of lips crashed into his own. He could taste the whiskey on Jay's lips. The softness of the Omega's lips as they connected with his own. The same sparks that Jay had been talking about before flew through him.   
  
Voight composed himself and gently pushed Jay away. "Jay, you are drunk. Don't do something you'll regret." His grovelly voice seeming to get more hoarse by the second. He couldn't do this. This would be taking advantage of the detective.   
  
Jay wrapped his arms around Hank's neck loosely, pulling the Alpha closer to himself until he could feel Hank's heavy breathing against his lips. "I won't regret this." Jay whispered.   
  
The Alpha wasn't sure what came over him as he surged forward and captured Jay's lips in a bruising kiss. Jay tore off Hank's jacket and allowed the fabric to drop to the floor. Soon, Jay's jacket and shirt followed closely behind. Voight's hands slipped underneath Jay's bottom and Jay jumped up and wrapped his legs around Voight's midsection. The older man using Jay's thighs to keep him steady. The Omega leaned down once more and kissed Hank again as the man carried him into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot behind him.  
  
Jay didn't realize where they were until his back hit the bed. They broke apart only long enough to get off Hank's shirt and slip out of their pants. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hank whispered, knowing in a way this was taking advantage of the younger detective. Jay just laughed and pulled Hank back down by the base of his neck.  
  
"More than you'll ever know." the younger man whispered against Voight's lips. "I know you feel it too, I saw it on your face." Voight chuckled and kissed a line down the detective's neck. He slipped his hand down Jay's stomach and stopped above his navel. His other hand went up to Jay's mouth and the Omega took the man's fingers into his mouth, coating the man's fingers in his saliva. When Hank deemed them good, he took his hand away from Jay's mouth and moved down to Jay's ass.   
  
He slowly pushed one digit into the younger man, the man under him making a sound of approval. Almost purring. Voight worked his finger in and out working the man open before pushing in another. Jay had already starting squirming in pleasure underneath him. His body naturally working with the intrusion. Smirking, he added another and switched the position of his hand. Jay's back arched as he let out a loud moan. Voight smirked as he found the special bundle of nerves instead of the Omega. He worked his fingers in and out of the younger man before pulling them out and spitting into his hand.   
  
He coated his member with the saliva before lining himself up and slowly pushing it. The alcohol in his system working itself further through his body. Despite feeling completely sober when they had left the bar, he suddenly felt as if he had just drank again. He bottom out until could feel the skin of Jay's thighs against his pelvis. The Alpha leaned in and captured Jay's lips into another kiss. Jay moved to adjust himself before wrapping his legs around the older man and digging his heels into the small of the Alpha's back. Voight pulled away from Jay and looked down at him. Taking in the sight of the younger man underneath him. His face was covered in pure bliss. He started to thrust in and out of Jay, aiming to hit Jay's prostate each time. Gaining small moans each time as Jay's back curved off of the bed.  
  
The two moan together has their bodies rocked together. With the force of Hank's thrusts into him, Jay's body was moving on the bed. He reached out and wrapped his toned arms around the older man, pulling him impossibly closer. Their lips crashed together into another firey kiss before Jay flipped them to where he was now on top. He started to move his body up and down, riding Hank's hard member. The sweat on their bodies building up from the heat between the two. Hank's hands settled on Jay's hips, helping to guide the Omega's movements, as Jay rested his own on the older man's chest.  
  
Hank grabbed Jay's cock and pumped it with the time of his thrusts to Jay moving himself back down to meet him. The sound of skin on skin filling the room alongside both of their noises of content.   
  
The younger man's stomach twisted in heat as he came with a loud moan. His seed coating both of their chests and the Alpha's hand. Not even a second later, Voight came deep inside of Jay, slowly thrusting into Jay to ride out the high of his come coating Jay's insides. The Omega moaned softly as he fell forward, crashing into Hank's chest as Hank slipped out of him.   
  
Hank reached beside the bed, not quite sure what he had grabbed, and cleaned the two of them up. He pulled the sheet up over them and held Jay as the man drifted off into sleep. Moving until he had Jay laying on his side but still pulled close to him.  
  
It didn't take long for Jay too go to sleep. His soft snores filling the room as he cuddled into Voight's chest. The older man wrapped his arm around the young detective and held him close. He wasn't sure what had came over him in that moment. Every time he looks at Jay, there is something screaming at him to kiss the man. Whenever he touches him its like fire. He had only ever felt this way for one other person in his life.   
  
Voight looked down at the peaceful face of Jay. For the moment, all of Jay's worries had left him while he slept. Voight just held on a little tighter, falling asleep next to the younger man. 

* * *

  
The young detective gave out a small groan as he slowly started to wake up. His brain pounding against his skull as he stirred. He slowly pushed himself up off of his stomach as his vision cleared from sleep haze. Sitting on his nightstand was two aspirin and a glass of water. Flashes of the night before came to his mind as he slowly remembered what had happened.   
  
"Oh shit." He muttered. He remembered being at Molly's than Voight coming up to him and next they were back at his place. Realization hit him hard. He had slept with Hank. He sat up fully and hung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the aspirin and water and quickly took the pills. What have I done?   
  
The Omega got out of bed fully and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped into the warm spray. He took a breathe remembering Voight's hands on his body. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of the night before. He didn't regret a minute of it. After scrubbing himself clean and washing himself up, he got out and toweled himself off. He grabbed some clothes from the closet and quickly got dressed.   
  
He walked out of the room and the smell of food cooking filled his nose. _This is going to be awkward._ Jay thought as he went down the stairs. He took a deep breath before going into the kitchen. Voight was standing above the stove, wearing the clothes he was the day before, stirring the eggs in the pan in front of him. The Omega's heart beat was in his ears as his gaze completely settled on the Alpha.  
  
"Good morning, Jay." Hank didn't even look up from what he was doing. The butterflies had returned by this point to the young detective's stomach. Voight looked at him, those caring brown eyes making Jay weak in the knees. The man standing in front of him was not the normal Hank Voight at work. This was a completely different side of Hank that Jay had only ever seen a couple of times before.   
  
Jay has still yet to say a word since he came in, unsure of what to say. He had slept with the man he was getting growing feelings for and who just happened to be his boss. "You don't have to say anything. Just sit down and eat up. We have to go in. We are catching the son of bitch behind this."   
  
Voight had made up Jay a plate and placed it at the table. The Omega took a seat and started to eat in silence. Hank followed closely in suit. Neither of them knew what to say in that moment and ate their breakfast in a peaceful silence. 

* * *

  
The entire team were busy at work on the case when Hank and Jay arrived. Hailey looked up from the case file in front of her and gave Jay a smile as he sat down at his desk. The knowing look on the Alpha's face made Jay's face heat up within seconds. He ducked his head down behind his computer, hoping not to give his best friend more ammo to use against him later.   
  
Antonio stood up from his desk, looking at his phone before getting the attention of the other police men in the room. "My CI got me into a meeting with Marshal. Meeting is today at three o'clock." He announced, relieved that they were getting one more step closer to the guy that is after Jay.  
  
"Nice work, Antonio. Work your side and get as close as possible to Winters. I don't want this son of a bitch to know we are onto him. The incident at the safe house was enough to send him into hiding or make him do something stupid." Hank stated, coming out of his office and looking among his team. He dug his hands into his pockets as he addressed them further. "Let's fish this guy out and get to the bottom of this."   
  
Jay was sitting quietly at his desk when Ruzek walked over to him. "Hey Jay." The older detective looked up at the blonde. Adam Ruzek looked nervous. "I was talking to a CI last night and I wanted to know if you know someone named Clara Rogers." The officer asked, almost like he already knew the answer.   
  
"Yeah, that is my son's nanny." Jay whispered. "What about her?" Clara was Evan's nanny whenever Jay had to work past the time that Evan got out of school. His son spent most of his time over at Clara's house if he wasn't at Pat's or Will's.  
  
Adam shuffled on his feet. "Clara Rogers is Henry Roger's mother." All the blood drained from his face. _That's how he knew_. Clara had played an unwitting part in Chris finding out about Evan. By this point, the rest of the team had looked over to the two.   
  
Hailey stood up ready to grab her jacket from the back of her chair to take off at any moment. "Where is Evan, Jay?" She asked quickly, fearing that maybe Evan was with Clara. Jay hadn't told her about Clara but it Clara had a legitimate daycare business she ran out of her home.  
  
"Um, he's with my dad." The Omega stated, not wanting to think what could happen. His heart had started to race. He paled even more thinking more about it. Chris knew where Pat Halstead lived. "I need to go." He said quickly, also grabbing his jacket from his chair and raced down the steps. Hailey was hot on his trail behind him. Thanks to her natural scent, he was able to tell almost instantly it had been her. "Hailey, you don't have to come. I've got this." Hailey grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.  
  
"I don't care how strong or stubborn you are. You are my friend, my partner. You've got my back. I've got yours. I'm not letting you go alone. Just what we need is for Winters to find you alone." The Alpha female growled, wearing her perfected scowl. The woman still couldn't believe that even after all of the team showed their support and willingness to jump in and protect him, Jay still wouldn't let them. She blamed the army ranger and detective parts of him. Jay's pride of being able to protect himself and his son was getting in the way of knowing that he had his team to back him up. "Stop for a minute and let us in. Think about it for a second. Winters has people and if you go in alone, no matter the training you have, you will get overpowered. You can't do this. Stop pushing us away and trying to do it on your own."   
  
Jay took a deep breath, running a hand over his face as he looked down at the other detective. "Hailey, I get you want to help. This is my problem. Voight as already said he would help. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me." The blue eyed male said, taking a step closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I was terrified in that warehouse when Chris shot you. I thought just for a moment that he had killed you. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me." He pulled away but was still close enough that it could be mistaken as intimate. "I can't lose you. Any of you." Jay muttered, hugging his partner once more before letting her go.  
  
Hailey gave him a soft smile. "That won't happen. You were there for when we saved Diego. We did everything to help Antonio. Now, shut up about it. Let us help you cause now you need us." it came out just as soft but at the same time it was completely stern and serious. The blue eyed male just gave a nod before they headed out of the district and towards Jay's car.   
  
As they drove along, Hailey noticed the slight tremor in Jay's hand. She reached over and placed her hand on the Omega's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure Evan is fine. Let's go get him and take him back to the district. That is going to be the safest place for now." She stated, not quite sure if she was assuring him or herself. It hadn't been long that she had known the little boy but he had managed to capture her heart.   
  
It only took fifteen minutes to get to Pat Halstead's house. Jay couldn't help but smile when he watched his father and son running around the yard with Will Halstead and Connor Rhodes. He could see the soccor ball going back and forth between the four. The closing of car doors is what caught Will's attention. Will smiled and waved at his younger brother. "Hey Jay, aren't you supposed to be at the district?" The red headed doctor asked as he watched his younger brother and his partner walk up the side walk to them.   
  
"Daddy!" Evan yelled happily, running up to his Omega father and grabbing ahold of his leg. Jay kneeled down and picked up his child and placed the boy on his hip. Hugging the child closer to him.  
  
"I was worried and I had to come check on him. This case is getting to close to me and Evan. I just needed to know." Jay stated, hugging his son to him as if he were to let go and Evan would disappear. Will and Connor looked at each other, both with concern written on their faces. Connor grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Neither man had to say anything to each other to know something was seriously wrong if Jay would leave the district this early.   
  
Pat Halstead placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "What is going on, Jay?" His paternal instincts going into high drive. Him and Jay have had their bad blood between the two of them but he could tell something was bothering his son. "I can tell something is beating you up."   
  
Jay looked away from Evan, bringing the boy as close to him as he could. "Pop, do you remember Chris Winters?" Jay asked. He watched as Pat's jaw clutched. The muscles constricting as the anger began to boil in the elder Halstead.   
  
"What about the fucking bastard?" Pat growled, he knew of what Chris Winters was. He still remembered the day that Will and Jay showed up at his door that night. Jay had broken down for the first time in front of him since his mother's death and told him everything. He had even met Chris before any of it had happened and his sons coming to him. Jay had gone to his older brother unsure of where to go. Pat Halstead hated Chris Winters with every fiber of his being. His eyes settled on Hailey for a moment, almost accusing. "You've already questioned me about him."   
  
Jay took in a deep breath, taking a look to his brother and Connor. Connor probably knew part of it since Will had told him about Evan. Connor wasn't stupid so he was bound to figure it out at some point so Jay let Will come clean to him. Will was looking at him with the same face that Pat was wearing. Connor was looking between the three Halstead men; not quite sure of exactly what was going on.   
  
"Pops... He's back in Chicago." 

* * *

  
Hank sat behind his desk while Alvin was leaned back on the couch. Both men were sitting in complete silence. Alvin was the first to cut the silence, "What's bothering you, man?" Olinsky could always read Hank really well. The loyalty was always so high between the two and the bond that they shared was unbreakable. They would do anything for each other and had each other's backs. He could always tell when something was on his best friend's mind. Hank was basically an open book to him.  
  
Hank took a deep breath. "I slept with Halstead."  
  
Alvin nodded and took a drink of his coffee. "That isn't the only thing bugging you. I've noticed the way you look at him. It's the same way you used to look at Camille." Olinsky stated. He had known about Hank practically pinning after the younger detective for a while now. He had seen the looks that Jay had given towards Hank as well. It was no secret to him that Hank Voight was bisexual. Most Alphas were. Actually most of the dynamics were honestly with the exception of the Betas. Voight moved forward and leaned against his desk.   
  
"No it isn't. I don't regret sleeping with him. I regret sleeping with him while he was intoxicated. The look on his face when he walked into his kitchen this morning. He looked like he wanted to run away. I practically took advantage of him." Voight explained, recalling the look that Jay had his face this morning. He definitely knew that Jay Halstead was an attractive man but at this moment Jay is vulnerable.   
  
He had known better than to sleep with a detective of his team but he couldn't shake off the feelig he had when he looked into the man's eyes. He could remember the faint feel of his heart skipping a beat just be looking at the man. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Camille died.  
  
Alvin got up from his place on the couch and placed his hand on his Hank's shoulder. "Talk to him, Hank. He isn't exactly in the right state of mind but I know Jay. He'll get through this. So will you. There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling for Jay." Hank nodded, giving a smile to his long time friend. Alvin backed up as the door flew open.   
  
"Sarge, we have a problem." Ruzek said, an unreadable look on his face. "911 call from a neighbor of Clara Rogers, that is Evan's nanny. The neighbor heard screaming from the home and called it in."

* * *

  
The team was quick to get to the home of Clara Rogers. It was just Hank, Alvin, Kevin, Kim, and Adam. Antonio had stayed behind to get everything ready for the meet up with Marshal. Alvin and Adam were at the door, standing on either side with their guns raised with Hank standing a foot away from them. Kevin and Kim were at the back door ready for entry. Hank gave the signal and Kevin kicked in the door.   
  
"Chicago PD!" Adam called out. He could hear Burgess also call out from the back. They walked through the home checking all the rooms for possible offenders still being in the home. Each person called the all clear as they went through the house. Hank walked into the living room, the house was torn apart.   
"I found her!" Kim called out.   
  
Clara Rogers laid on the floor of her dining room. There was blood coming from her head and bruises littering all over her body The brunette officer was kneeled down next to the woman and was checking for her pulse.   
  
"She's alive but it's weak." Kim muttered as Clara stirred. Atwater called in for an ambulance while Adam and Alvin looked around the house for any hints of who did this to the wounded woman. "Mrs. Rogers if you can hear me, I'm officer Kim Burgess from the Chicago Police Department. We are here to help you. Can you tell me who did this to you?"   
Clara looked up at Kim, moving her hand and grabbing the young woman's hand. She was struggling to breathe as she looked to Burgess. "I-It was my s-son... Henry.. He was looking for E-Evan Halstead." She stuttered out, taking the last little bit of strength she had to tell them. "H-He got mad and went crazy."  
  
Voight kneeled down beside Clara. "Where is Evan?" Clara softly shook her head, trying not to move much from the pain she was in. Voight looked at Kim, both wondering if Evan was here.  
  
"He was never here. Not today. J-Jay called yesterday and told me he would be at his grandfather's." she said softly before gasping for air. Kim quickly quieted the woman, telling her to save her energy. Adam came into the room followed closely behind by Gabriela Dawson and Sylvie Brett. Voight and Kim moved out of the paramedics way and let them get to work. Within minutes, Clara was loaded up into the ambulance.   
  
"We are taking her to MED, we need to get there quickly. She has fluid into her lungs. She is drowning in her own blood. I think a rib punctured her lung but I can't be sure." Gabby stated quickly as she hopped up into the back of the ambulance. Voight nodded and closed the door behind the paramedic as she went to work on Clara with the resources she had.   
  
The team made their way back to the District once CSU had arrived on the scene to start an investigation of the crime scene. They had thirty minutes until the meeting between Dawson and Marshal. As the team reassembled in the garage, Hank made a quick pit stop at the Sargent's desk.   
  
"Trudy, I need you to put security detail on Clara Rogers. She is currently at Chicago MED. She is a prime witness on the case we are currently working on." Hank instructed. Trudy grabbed her phone and started to dial for some officers. "Just so you are aware, this case is about Halstead. Nothing can happen to Clara." Trudy's eyes widened as Hank spoke. She gave a nod and went on to what Hank asked of her. Voight gave a quick thanks before heading towards where the Intelligence Unit was at.   
  
The team was getting geared up as he got into the garage. The Alpha looked around the team. The only team member currently not there was Jay Halstead. Voight walked over to Hailey and pulled her off to the side. "Where is Jay?"   
  
Hailey was still putting on her bulletproof vest and she looked at her boss. "He's upstairs with Evan. We went to his father's house to get Evan cause Jay had basically a small freakout when Adam talked to him about Evan's nanny." The Alpha stopped what she was doing when she saw the look at Hank's face. "Hank?"  
  
Voight took a deep breath. "Clara Rogers was attacked in her home." The detective's mouth almost completely dropped. She looked towards the stairs than back at the older man. "She's alive and currently at MED. Trudy is getting security detail on her. She's safe."  
  
Voight quickly excused himself from the garage and headed back up to the bullpen. It didn't take him long to find Jay and Evan. The father and son were sitting on the couch in the conference room. Evan was leaned into the side of the young detective as he colored away in a book. The Omega was smiling down at him as he watched his son. Hank couldn't help but feel the tug on his lips as he watched the two. Jay looked up when he finally realized that him and Evan were no longer the only ones in the room. "Hey." Jay whispered as he ran his fingers through Evan's brunette hair.   
  
"Jay, I know you want to be involved but from this point on. You are no longer on this case. This is way to close to you. You will have security detail outside your home. Don't even try to argue with me. My word is final on this." Voight stated, his gravely voice getting thicker as he watched the expressions change on the Omega's face. He gave a small nod to Hank, already knowing any protests he made would be in vain. "I'm going on that stake out on the meeting with Marshal, stay here at the District until we get back." Without saying anything else, he turned and left Jay and Evan in there. He gave quick instructions to Nadia to keep Jay here until the team gets back. The girl gave a nod and smiled at her boss.   
  
Voight rejoined the team in the garage and they all looked to him. "I have taken Halstead off of the case in the light of what has happened with Clara Rogers. Antonio, do whatever you have to do to get in with Marshal. We can not lose this opportunity." Antonio nodded and they broke off to their own cars. 

* * *

  
Antonio stood by a group of trees with his hands in his pockets as he waited for Jared Marshal to show up. It didn't take longer for a male with coal black hair and hazel eyes to show up. He stood at around six feet tall and Antonio could tell that he had muscle on him. From the picture they had gotten of Marshal, this was him.   
  
Marshal stood in front of Antonio, his eyes roaming Antonio's body as if looking for the signs of a weapon. "You must be Javier." Antonio nodded and shook Marshal's outstretched hand.   
  
"You must be Marshal. Amber told me a lot about you. I have a good deal for you, that I think would interest your boss." Antonio stated, looking around the park before looking back at the criminal standing in front of him. Marshal didn't move as he continued to survey Dawson. "I have pull on the East and North side of Chicago. We have been moving heroine on those sides for months now. I heard of what your boss has and my clients would sure love it."   
  
Marshal crossed his arms, a smile coming to his face. "Alright, you have a deal. However, he does have a condition for you. This you must follow completely." The criminal stated, moving a step closer to the detective. "Get me the home address of Detective Jay Halstead."   
  
Antonio froze almost immediately. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just give into this. He was supposed to be protecting Halstead, not this.   
  
"Agree, Antonio." Hank's voice came into the radio that was hidden within the depths of his ear. If Hank was agreeing that means he came up with a plan. He had to trust Voight's judgement. Hank has never stirred him wrong.   
  
Antonio looked back to Marshal and held out his hand. "You got a deal." He stated, masking any of the concern or anger he had in his voice. "I do gotta ask though, what is the interest with a detective?"   
  
Marshal's face broke out into a sadistic grin. "Well, lets just say my boss has some interest in Detective Halstead. You want in, get me that address and you get leverage in half of Chicago." He took a step forward, clearly trying to intimidate Dawson. When it didn't work, he simply laughed and shook the extended hand. "I'll meet you tomorrow here back at this spot and you better have it." Without another word, Marshal walked off in the opposite direction leaving Antonio standing almost motionless.   
  
Jay was not going to be happy. 

* * *

  
Halstead was sitting at his desk, catching up on paper work that he had put off doing. Evan was sound asleep on the couch with Jay's jacket draped across his body to keep him warm. It hadn't been long since the team left that Evan had dozed off and Jay decided to take advantage of his time.   
  
He looked up as the team came back into the bullpen. He instantly knew something was up just from the look plastered acrossed Antonio's features. Voight was the last to get back to the bullpen and his eyes instantly fell on Jay. "Halstead, my office. Now." He looked over to Hailey and she just motioned, her face almost completely blank. Something was definitely wrong.   
  
The Omega closed the door behind him as he entered the office. Hank was worked up to the point that he didn't even sit down. "Sarge, what's going on?" Voight slipped his hands into his pockets as he took a deep breathe.   
  
"To get the deal with Marshal, there was one stipulation. Antonio has to give them your address." The color drained from the younger man's face. This couldn't be happening.   
Jay ran his hand over his jaw. "I told Antonio to agree to it."  
  
Anger flared through Jay. "You have got to be kidding me, Hank?! You don't know this man like I do! He will stop at nothing to get me back and now that he knows about Evan, my son is in danger!" He yelled, no longer able to keep it bottled in. He was beyond angry at this point. "Please tell me you at least have a plan." The look on Voight's face said it all. Of course, Voight was three steps ahead of every one else. Hank was one of those people who thought of every possibility.   
  
Voight placed his hands on Jay's shoulders, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Jay melted into the touch and slowly began to calm down. "Jay, we are going to give him the address to one of our safe houses." He stopped to watch the look on the detective's face. "You and Evan are going to stay with me until this is over. I told you I would protect you and Evan and I can do that best if you are with me at all times. I'm putting protective details on your father and brother. We will keep you safe."   
  
Jay sighed. This wasn't going to work completely. Chris was smart. He had always been smarter than what people gave him credit for. "Sarge, you gotta give him my actual address. He would figure it out instantly. Not unless the safe house was decorated completely like my home. He has to of been following me. If he wants Antonio to give the address, I would bet you that he already knows that it's a set up." The younger man stated. He wasn't scared for himself but he was definitely scared for his son.   
  
"Only if you agree to come stay with me than I will give Antonio the okay. You know it is a huge risk to use your address and not the safe house. You gotta be smart about it." Hank added firmly. He was not about to let Jay be completely reckless in this situation. He couldn't allow it.   
  
The Omega sighed in defeat. "I'll stay with you. Just until Chris is behind bars."   
  
"Daddy?" Neither man had noticed that the door had opened. Evan was now standing at the door now wearing the jacket that the detective had placed on him. "I had a bad dream." Jay's expression automatically changed and he stepped away from Hank and brought his son into his arms.   
  
"It's okay, Ev. Do you want to tell me about it?" The older Halstead asked. He had stayed in his kneeling position as he pulled away. Evan shook his head. The fear controlled him from his dreams. "Okay, buddy. Let us finish up here than we have to go home and pack. We are going to be away from home for a little bit." Evan nodded his head, his curls falling into his eyes.   
  
Hank kneeled down next to Jay and got Evan's attention. "You don't need to be scared anymore, Evan. You and your daddy are staying with me for a while. So if anything scares you, you can tell me. I vow to you Evan Halstead that I will protect you with my life." Evan peered up at him and he leaned over and wrapped his small arms around Hank. Hank was taken back from the sudden reaction from the boy. He had seemed so shy when they first met.  
  
"You will protect me from the bad man?" Evan whispered into Hank's ear. Voight nodded as his response, not letting the child go until Evan decided that he wanted to let go. "He is the one I keep dreaming about. He's really scary. Something is wrong with his face."   
  
Jay looked at his son with wide eyes than looked back at Hank before looking back at Evan. "What did you just say?" he asked, this was the first time Evan had ever spoken about his nightmares. "Baby, what do you mean about the man's face?" His son looked over at him, still holding onto Hank as if his life depended on it.   
  
"The scary man, he has a scar above his eye and his smile is creepy. He is always standing in the corner of my room. It's a nightmare right, daddy?" Evan explained. Jay felt as if he couldn't breathe. It wasn't nightmares that Evan was having. He probably had no idea that there was actually a man standing in his room and that man was Chris Winters. 

* * *

  
Jay had taken him and Evan back to their home to pack for their extended stay at Voight's house. He hadn't said much since Evan finally said what had been the source of his fear. Chris Winters already knew where he lived and there was nothing he could do. He knew he had made the right choice about allowing Voight to use his actual address.   
Maybe, just maybe, Chris was using Jay as leverage to see how far Intelligence would go to get him. Jay had no doubt in his mind that Chris knew who Antonio was. If Marshal knew, he didn't have a clue. He never met Marshal or Rogers. If he knew anything about Chris, he knew that the man would keep what he knew to himself until it showed convenient to him to reveal the truth.   
  
He knew that all to well. He was lost in his thoughts as he finished up with the bags and had them placed by the door. Arms wrapped around his leg and he looked down to see Evan latched on his leg. "Hey little monkey."   
  
"Daddy, do you like Hank?" Jay smiled.  
  
"Of course I do. He's my boss and a friend." The older man replied. He picked up a couple of the bags to take out to the car. He got an uneasy feeling at the smile on Evan's face. "What?"  
  
"I mean like.. like." The Omega had almost dropped the bags he was carrying at that moment. He could feel his face getting redder by the second. "You totally do! You like-like Hank!" The small child exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in his spot.   
  
"Okay, you little goblin, enough of my love life. Let's get in the car and get going. We can't stay here right now." Jay stated, wrangling up the energetic child and leaving the apartment. He locked the door behind him and got to his car.   
  
"Daddy likes Hank! Daddy likes Hank!" Evan practically sang the whole drive from their apartment to Hank's home. Jay could still feel the redness on his face. His child was one day going to be the death of him. Either embarrassment or a heart attack. He had no idea.   
  
"Could you do me a solid, Evan and not say that in front of Hank?" He could practically feel the pout that had come to his son's face as he pulled off the street and parked behind Voight's car. He got out and went to the side that Evan was on and released his little goblin to wreck havoc on whatever he could find. He grabbed their bags from the car and went towards the door with the sugar filled child following behind him. He knew it had been a bad idea to get his son ice cream before they went home. "Evan, now this not our house so you do need to treat his home with respect."   
  
"Okay, daddy." Evan replied, smiling as they entered the house. Jay had placed his bags down by the door and Hank came around the corner and instantly Evan ran over to him. The child proudly screamed out, "Daddy like-likes you!"   
  
Hank looked over to Jay with a smirk on his face. The Omega could feel his skin getting hot again. "Is that so?" Evan nodded happily as Jay screamed internally. "Well, it just so happens that I like your daddy to. Now, so my detective doesn't pass out at my door. I have dinner ready. Go sit at the table and we will be in the room in a minute." Hank stated, smiling down at the child. Evan didn't say another word as he ran by the Alpha and disappeared around the corner.   
  
Jay immediately began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, sarge. He is..." He had no idea what to say. He was completely embarrassed now that Hank definitely knew that Jay had feelings for him.   
  
"Trying to set his father up?"   
  
The Omega's face heated up again. "I suppose." Hank walked over to Jay and placed a hand against the man's cheek. "Sarge?" He could feel Voight's thumb against his bottom lip. His heart pounding hard against his chest.   
  
"I'm not Sarge here, Jay. I'm Hank. I want you to feel as if this is home while you and Evan are here." The older man muttered, leaning in closer towards the detective. Jay's breath hitched. He could hear his heart beating in his ears at this point. It was racing as his stomach tied up in knots. "I have my reasons for asking you to come here instead of going to a safe house. I just have this protective instinct over you that I can't explain. More than a Sargent should have over their detectives."   
  
Jay placed his hand against Voight's chest, their lips barely a centimeter apart. "Hank.." Before he knew it, Voight surged forward and captured the younger man's lips with his own. It only took a second before Jay was kissing back and wrapping his arms around Voight's neck. The kiss had been brief before Hank pulled away. "Evan is waiting on us. We better go in there."   
  
The two walked into the dining room in silence, three plates full of food sitting on the table. The plate that Evan had was one of the plastic plates for children. Both of the grown men took their seats at the table and began eating in silence.   
  
Evan was the first to break the silence. "Is this about my other daddy? Why we have to leave our house and come here?" He asked, picking at the chicken on his plate. Hank put down his fork and looked between the two Halsteads.   
  
"Evan, there is a lot--" Hank was cut off by Jay saying his name. A look fixated on him from the young detective. "Jay, he is going to find out anyway. So you need to say something before anything else can happen." Jay sighed, putting his silverware down and folding his arms on the edge of the table.   
  
"You're right." The detective muttered. He looked to his son. "Yes, this is about your other father. There was a lot of stuff that took place before you were born that you are not old enough to understand but he is back in town. For our safety, we are staying here with Hank until he is caught." Jay explained, his voice not wavering as he spoke. Evan looked down at his plate.   
  
"Is he a bad guy?"  
  
Hank placed his hand on Evan's shoulder and the child looked up at him. "Yes he is. Like I told you at the precinct. I will protect you with my life. Nothing is going to harm you. Not while I'm around. Not while your daddy is around."   
  
The rest of dinner went by without another word. Jay helped Hank clean up while Evan was taking a bath and getting ready for bed. Jay washed the dishes while Hank dried them and put them away. Every so often, he could feel the ghosting of Hank's touch.   
  
Once the dishes were done, Hank showed the two Halstead's to their respective rooms. Evan would be in Justin's room and ironically Jay was shacked up in Erin's childhood room. Jay quietly tucked his son into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, buddy."   
  
"Good night, daddy." Evan whispered with a yawn, hugging his teddy bear close and burrowing himself into the comforter. Jay smiled as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He walked down to the room he was in and grabbed his bag. He changed out of his day clothes and switched to some pajamas.   
  
He took a seat on the bed and took a deep breath. He just wanted all this to be over. Frustrated, he got up and left the room. The only light left on in the house was coming from the living room. Hank was sitting on the couch nursing a glass of bourbon.   
  
Jay sat down next to him and Voight silently handed him a glass that had been sitting beside his own. "Thank you." He took a quick drink before leaning against Voight. Hank wrapped his arm over the younger man's shoulder and pulled him close.   
  
"Everything will be okay." 


End file.
